The Reformer
by Envirosuit
Summary: A boy who tried to change his world for the better is called upon, along with Saito Hiraga, to become a girls familiar. OC Alert: written only for fun, updates will be random.
1. Unexpected Travels

**The Reformer**

I do not own ANYTHING (Anything meaning Familiar of Zero and stuff like that)

Chap 1: Unexpected travels

Zachary Reynolds was a strange young boy. With 16 years of age, short brown hair, piercing brown eyes and a height of 5'11, the British boy, Zach had supposedly grown without much care for the world around him. After all, he couldn't let his work be stopped. After seeing what corrupt police and lazy officials were doing to his world, Zach knew he couldn't stand by any longer.

Zachary had started a life of 'purging the filth' as he put it in his notes. He never revealed his face behind the balaclava, for he knew that was foolish. They would identify him too quickly; his parents would not know the good of his purging, for it was too early to end now. They would only see him as an unfeeling monster. He never spoke, so no one could identify his voice. He only left notes, typed on computers so there was no handwriting to identify.

Zachary brought himself back to his current mission, targeting the Chief of Police for his vile corruptness, letting the foul monsters who could afford to bribe him slip away. It ended tonight.

Over his months of purging, he had never touched his knife without a glove, to try and not leave fingerprints. He had also acquired some SWAT armour on his last mission, with a Polycarbonate-visored anti-riot helmet, to wear to trick the police. The target who once wore this was tricky to get at. It had cost him a great deal of time to finally corner him and finish him. The name tag was removed and he could only hope it wasn't absolutely necessary.

He entered the elevator, going to the 5th floor of the Police's building in his town. When he walked out, he headed to the Chiefs office.

When he walked into the Chief of Police's office, he could only help but notice the chief with his revolver aimed at Zachary's visored face.

"Ah, the Self-proclaimed 'Purger'? I thought you weren't stupid enough to possibly come after me, especially in that. You do realise we know the former owner passed away? And that we can identify his armour?"

The Chief then cocked his Revolver.

"I'm not even going to give you the chance to surrender. You've killed too many of us, you know my secrets. Not for long though."

Zachary immediately ducked as the Chief fired his revolver, drawing his butcher's knife that he loved so much. When the bullet passed, Zachary shot to his feet, knowing he couldn't draw his Colt quickly enough. He leapt over the lavish wooden desk and swung his butcher's knife at the Chiefs eye level.

The Chief saw this coming and ducked, before charging into Zachary with a Rugby tackle. He smashed Zachary into his desk, which smashed into pieces when Zachary impacted it. Zach looked to see the Chief aim his Revolver again and he kicked out, catching the Chief in the leg. The Chief cried out in shock and shot as he fell.

The bullet smacked into Zachary's left arm, rendering it useless and bringing a large wave of pain upon Zachary. He proceeded to roll on the floor crying in pain, holding his shot bicep, not noticing what the Chief was doing.

The Chief had stood up and immediately went for Zachary again, aiming at him.

"Goodbye, Purger." He called out before receiving the greatest shock of his life.

Zachary had growled, noticing the Chief and had decided to finish what he started.

He jumped to his feet and charged the Chief, catching him by surprise and ramming his knife into his chest while using his body weight to hit him out of the window, Zachary falling with him.

As they fell, Zachary pulled his knife out of the Chief's chest. He couldn't help but notice the big green disc in front of him, and so he cried out once more as he plunged inside it while the Chief was left to lose his life on the unforgiving concrete below.

Tristain- The Academy of Magic

When Zachary next awoke, he found himself lying on some grass. He had luckily, only technically fallen 4 of the 5 floors thanks to the green disc thing. That didn't mean his arm still wasn't shot though. He tried to move his legs, only to find that he couldn't move them. He was on the floor sprawled out on his stomach, his butcher knife in hand. He desperately clung onto it, as it was a treasure of his. He looked to his left to see a fading ash cloud. A young-looking pink haired girl and a boy with a blue and white hoodie were there, with the boy looking to be asleep and the girl staring down at him. She seemed to be wearing a school uniform but with a cape. The girl looked to Zachary and seen him observing her. She looked to be absolutely furious and, as Zachary looked at the crowd around them, it seemed she was being mocked. Hell, he would be angry if that was happening to him! But why was she being mocked?

He could hear faint whispers, but he couldn't understand them because they were speaking in a different language.

At that moment, a mountain of shattered glass showered onto Zachary through the portal-thing. The large shards mainly stuck into the ground around him. A few pieces fell onto him, not piercing the riot armour he was wearing though. Three shards managed to pierce it though, directly into his back.

Zachary released a loud shout of pain as his skin was pierced by the glass. He tightened his grip around his knife in his pain.

A girl with blue, short hair, blue eyes with glasses and a staff, which he knew from his knowledge of movies, had walked over calmly and looked over him. After the initial wave of pain, Zachary looked up to see her.

"What…do…you…want?" He ground out.

The girl then quickly bent over and pulled the first shard out of his back.

Zach gasped in pain and reared his head back in pain. He then proceeded to head-butt the floor violently. After the pain passed, he looked to see the girl regarding him with caution. Zachary gestured for her to continue.

She yanked the last of the shards out of his back, seemingly wary of him. After the shards were moved, Zachary stubbornly raised himself to his knees. He couldn't move his feet it seemed.

Zachary then fell back to his stomach and used his one good arm to crawl to the nearby wall. After reaching it, he stuck his knife into a stone window ledge and pulled himself up, using his bad arm to steady himself and gripping onto the ledge with all his might.

As he got up, he could feel the blood from his wound leave its little well in the armours hole. It was obviously washing down his back but he tried to ignore it.

"Where the…hell am I?" Zachary questioned with obvious strain in his voice.

The pink haired girl stepped forward, with a questioning look on her face. She then said something in a language he didn't recognise.

"What the hell are you saying?" Zachary asked.

The girl then looked away.

"HEY!" Zachary shouted, anger radiating from his eyes. The girl turned back towards him. And said something in another language again.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Zachary all but screamed at her.

The boy seemed to wake up at that moment and noticed the girl shouting at a SWAT officer and a laughing crowd.

A man with no hair on the top of his head but brown hair on the side of his head walked forwards beside the pink haired girl. He was wearing glasses and held what looked like a staff.

The girl looked up to him and seemed to ask him something.

The man responded to the pink haired girl.

As the girl talked with her teacher, the boy in the hoodie crawled over to Zachary.

"Do you have any idea how we got here?" He asked in Japanese.

"Hell no." Came Zachary's whispered as a response. Luckily, he had always liked to learn languages. He knew Japanese and some French but little else.

"I didn't know cops carried knifes. Hey, that has blood on it! Jesus, you're-"

"Shut up kid or I'll rip you in two with this knife, you hear me? Not a word of who I am!" Zachary threatened.

The kid bobbed his head up and down furiously. "Ok, sure, no problem!"

"Shut up." Zachary growled. "Now, what's your name?"

"S-Saito Hiraga. What sh-should I call you?"

"The Purger." Zachary's response was.

The girl then walked to them.

The man called out something to the pink-haired girl.

She screamed something and then proceeded to poke Saito with her wand and went to poke Zachary but he grabbed her wand.

"Don't even think about it." He warned.

The girl huffed before the man told her something in a condescending tone.

The girl grumbled something before walking to Saito.

"Wait, wait! What is all this?" Saito shouted, crawling against the wall.

The girl then ground something out that sounded regretful.

She then raised her wand and said a little chant before kissing Saito. Zachary saw this and did not want any of it. So he removed his knife from the wall and fell over, proceeding to crawl away on his good arm. He heard Saito scream in pain behind him and tried to crawl faster. He was stopped by a staff and looked up to see the blue haired girl in his way.

"Let me past girl." Zachary ordered, desperate to get away from the crazy people.

The girl replied with something he didn't understand in a monotone voice and while keeping an expressionless face.

An easily identifiable voice then shouted. Zachary painfully turned himself around to see the pink haired girl striding towards him and Saito unconscious behind her.

"Stay the hell back!" Zachary shouted, waving his knife around to keep her at bay.

The girl behind him, who he'd forgotten about, swiped the knife from his hand.

"Damn it! I'm not being your damn torture toy!" Zachary yelled, pulling his Colt out and shooting once.

The bullet soared through the air before smashing into the wall behind the girl.

Zachary gaped. His aim was obviously off because of his shaking hand. It seemed the blood loss was getting to him. He growled before falling unconscious, dropping his pistol in the process.

Unknown amount of time later.

Zachary awoke in a four-poster bed, his armour off and bandages covering his body.

"Damn…" He groaned, before looking to his right to see Saito sitting in a chair next to him and the pink haired girl sleeping at a desk.

"Purger, you're awake!" Saito whispered.

"Not so loud…" Zachary grumbled, before trying to lift himself out of bed.

Saito though, was having none of it, and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Stop Purger, you don't want to aggravate your scars! I'll go tell Louise you're awake."

"Who the hell is Louise? The pink haired girl? You can understand her?!"

"She used this spell on me, and I could understand her!" Saito replied.

"I see." Zachary grumbled. "Did you tell her who I am?"

"I told her I didn't know you." Saito replied, seemingly proud for keeping quiet about it.

"Good, now get me my armour and weapons before you awake the girl." Zachary ordered.

"Wait; let me see the back of your hand." Saito quietly asked.

Zachary grudgingly showed him the back of his hand, before noticing markings on the back of their hands. Saito's seemed to be drastically different to his though.

"The hell…?"

"Apparently these markings bind us to her as familiars." Saito explained.

"Familiars are?" Zachary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Life-long servants basically." Saito replied.

"WHA-"Luckily, Saito covered Zachary's mouth before he could wake Louise.

"There's also magic here and people who can wield it are generally nobles. It's like we're in medieval times! And we're classed as peasants."

When Zachary's mouth was released, all the rage had dissipated.

"Get me my weapons and armour kid. And here's the deal, until we find a way to break out of this contract thing and find a way back home, I'll protect you."

Saito regarded him for a moment before holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Deal."

Zachary shook the offered hand and gestured for his weapons and armour. When he was dressed in it, he got Saito to wake Louise.

Saito shook Louise's shoulder and she slowly woke up, stretching her back and arms.

"What is it familiar? Can you not see I was-"She then noticed Zachary standing there.

"Ah, the other familiar is awake! After only one night as well!"

"I have a name you know." Zachary stated.

"Then what is it?" She replied impatiently.

"The Purger."

"I refuse to call you that. You're just a lowly familiar and you'll stay like that."

Zachary bristled with annoyance but Saito shot him a warning look.

"Wait, how the hell can I understand a posh brat like you anyway?" Zachary asked.

"Because I cast a silencing spell on this familiar. It didn't work, but it allowed him to speak with me. I cast the same spell on you."

"I see. Where are we going then?"

"Down to breakfast." She quickly replied, annoyance in her tone.

"Good, I need some food." Zachary said.

When they later got to the hall, he found out why. After following Louise to her seat and going to sit in the one next to her, Louise stopped him.

"You're not allowed to sit and eat there."

"What?" Zachary growled in severe anger.

"Lowly peasants like you eat on the floor." Louise answered, looking rather smug.

Zachary looked directly at Louise.

"I. Am. Not. Eating. On. The. Floor." He ground out; revelling in Louise's angered face.

Saito just dragged him to the floor, trying to stop him from angering Louise further. Luckily, Zachary complied.

"The food better be decent." He growled.

Zachary then looked down and noticed a plate with a lone piece of bread.

"What do you think it tastes like kid?" Zachary whispered in fury as the 'nobles' all started praying.

"I don't know, but it looks stale." Saito answered, gulping.

"You eat it kid, I don't need it." Zachary said, flippantly waving his hand.

"I can't do that, you'll go hungry!" Saito whispered back.

Zachary then pulled out his knife, relieved to see it shiny and blood-free. He then grabbed the bread and chopped it into two, before sheathing his knife. He then pushed his visor up and pulled his balaclava up just enough to reveal his mouth before eating the bread.

He barely managed to swallow it.

After finishing it, his balaclava and visor resumed their normal positions and he looked up to Louise.

"That tastes like crap, I hope you realise." He told her furiously.

"Then it'll suit you." Louise answered with just as much anger, before resuming her meal.

After the meal

The two boys followed Louise outside, one staying deathly silent as the other argued heatedly with Louise. That was, until Zachary accidentally let something loose about himself.

"I don't see why you act like such a stuck-up bitch when you're supposed to be the pinnacle of good manners and kindness!" Zachary shouted at Louise

"I only 'act' like this around you because you're a peasant, you don't deserve a Noble's kindness, just like you don't deserve more than loaves of bread for food!" Louise shouted back, glaring into his visor.

"I'VE ATE BETTER FOOD THAN THAT WHILE RUNNING FROM THE POLICE!" He screamed at her.

After panting a few times, he realized his mistake and stared at her, hoping she didn't know what the police were.

His prayers were answered. "What are the police, familiar?" She demanded.

"Nothing." He mumbled, before taking out his pistol, a clear sign to her that he would not pursue the conversation. She took the hint and they walked on, across the grass and to a group of benches, where a load of people and weird animals and… things were.

"What's up with this?" Saito asked, voicing Zachary's thoughts as he stared at the familiars.

"Well, all second year students have the day off today, to get to know their freshly summoned familiars better." Louise replied with annoyance.

"Oh joys." Zachary muttered.

A voice behind Zachary caused him to turn around to see who it is. When he looked around he saw a big…lizard with a flaming tail.

"CHRIST!" Zachary yelled, pulling out his pistol and aiming it at it as Saito hid behind him.

"What the hell is that thing?" Saito shouted from behind Zachary.

"What, is this the first time you've seen a salamander?" A tanned girl with long red hair and a large bust asked, petting the salamander as she spoke.

"For some of us, yes." Zachary answered.

"Can you please lower that thing in your hand? He's not going to harm you; familiars are perfectly harmless once the contract is complete. They won't run away either, right, Flame?" The last sentence seemed to be pointed at Saito.

The salamander responded with a sharp flick of its tail.

"You tried to run, kid?" Zachary asked, amused undertones being brought into his voice.

"Yes, I did." Saito answered.

The red haired girl then stood. "You know, I think you just grabbed two peasants off the street and paid them to pretend to be your familiars. That explo-"

Zachary looked at her. "I don't think she could have paid a man who was about to die to fall through a portal, and then pretend to be her familiar."

"Liar. Perfect familiars for the zero." The girl said loudly, before walking away, laughing.

Louise looked ready to burst and Zachary could only watch with amusement as she screamed at him and Saito for tea.

When Louise trudged away, Zachary looked to Saito.

"Let's go find a maid, we can ask them for tea."

"Good idea." Saito responded with.

As they walked, Saito felt the need to start a conversation.

"You know, for a murderer, you're not that bad."

"I don't murder for fun, kid. It scars you. You never feel normal again. You just feel like you've permanently stabbed your brain and the more you think about it, the more pain the wound causes." Zachary answered, reminiscing.

"Then… why do you…?" Saito asked, stumbling over his words.

"To purge the world of its filth. To make sure good cops are weeded out from the bad and the bad feel the pain they may have caused by their knowing actions."

"Wow…" Saito said, thinking.

As they walked, the boys had been looking at each other, so they did not notice the maid until they walked into her. As a piece of cake fell towards the grass, Zachary pulled out his knife and caught the piece of cake on the flat end of it.

He then lifted the piece up and deposited it on the plate the Maid was holding.

"Are you alright?" Saito asked her, regret showing on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine, please, don't worry about it."

The maid then noticed the runes on the back of Saito's hand (Zachary's was covered) and it immediately clicked for her.

"Um, do you two happen to be the people summoned by Miss Vallière and then became her familiars?"

"More like her permanent slaves." Zachary said as Saito nodded.

"It's just so fascinating, peasants being summoned as familiars!" The maid babbled.

"Why are there nobles and peasants anyway? Everyone's equal and should be treat as equals." Zachary said.

"People who can use magic are nobility. Everybody else are peasants." The maid answered.

"So, since you're serving the people here, you must be a peasant." Zachary said.

"Yes I am! Just like you two!" The maid answered.

Saito then took the reins.

"I'm Saito, Saito Hiraga. And this is The Purger." Zachary just nodded in acknowledgement.

"I am Siesta. Wait a minute…The Purger? Is that a title? Are you nobility?" Siesta asked, looking slightly fearful.

"No, no. That's just a codename I use, not a title." Zachary replied, holding his hands up.

Siesta looked confused but then moved on.

"Anyway, Saito, Purger. Those are strange names."

"We're just strange people." Saito said with humour filling his voice.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. All three turned to look to see a blonde- haired, blue-eyed posh kid with a ruffled shirt that was slightly open. He also had… a mole rested on his lap.

"Are you going to bring me my cake?" The boy shouted.

"Oh, coming right up!" Siesta answered.

Saito then took the plate from her. "Here, let me do it." He told her.

"Are you sure?" Siesta asked. Saito just nodded. Siesta then walked away, likely to serve another order.

"What are you doing kid?" Zachary asked as he walked with Saito to the table.

"Just relax." Saito said before arriving at the table.

"Here you go!" Saito said, placing the cake in front of the kid.

"Good, now bring us more tea." The boy said, looking at the girl across from him. She had blonde hair and had her eyes closed as she stroked her familiar.

As Saito and Zachary went to walk away, they heard his comments about the girls beauty.

"Huh, a womanizer." Zach said.

"He was with a different girl last night you know…" Saito whispered to Zachary with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Let's teach that prick a lesson." Zach told him, with a smile hidden under his balaclava.

They then heard the girl talk about the rumours of the boy going out with a first year student.

The boy seemed to freeze up, but then started to talk about how the rumours were lies.

"Oh now I get it!" Saito exclaimed, smashing his fist into his hand. The boy and girl looked at him sharply, listening to him. "The cape colours change with every grade! He's in black, so last night's girl in brown was a first year! Now I see!"

Zachary just observed as the girl turned sharply on to the boy with anger while Saito walked off, probably to fetch the first year girl. As expected, Zachary watched Saito point the first year in the second year boy's direction.

Zachary got a hilarious view of the now identified Lord Guiche getting hit to the ground by the strength of both of the girls slaps. He was holding his chest with laughter at the hilarity of the situation while Saito wasn't doing much better beside him. A crowd had joined them, observing Guiche being exposed.

Zachary then watched, as his laughter died down, Lord Guiche challenge Zachary and Saito to a duel.

"You can't earn respect the proper way, so you expect to beat it out of us?" Zachary taunted, maddening Guiche and sending the crowd into laughter.

"Prepare yourselves; I will see you at the Vestori Square!" Guiche then walked off, probably to the Vestori Square.

Zachary grabbed Saito and started dragging him to a nearby student.

"Where's the Vestori Square?"

10 minutes later

After a shouting at from Louise and being guided to the Vestori Square, Zachary and Saito stood opposite Guiche. Zachary had his butcher's knife and his Colt out while Saito stood with no weapons.

"I respect you two for having the guts to show up." He then noted Zachary's weapons with disdain. "No weapons will help you now. If you kneel to me and apologise, I may just be willing to forgive you."

"Screw that." Zachary said, staring Guiche down through his Polycarbonate visor.

"Very well." Guiche let a rose petal drop from his rose wand. The petal then disappeared in a bright white light, revealing a blue coloured suit of armour with a halberd standing there.

"I am Guiche the Brass. Therefore, a Brass golem, otherwise known as a Valkyrie, will be your opponent."

The Valkyrie, when fully formed, shot forward and aimed a fist at Saito. Before it could connect however, Zachary shot the offending fist off of the armour with his Colt, before slashing through the Valkyries midsection with his butcher's knife. The Valkyrie fell, dissolving.

The boy looked shocked, before summoning three Valkyries. Two of them went for Zachary, one with an axe and another with a halberd. The third one had a sword but it would likely just use its fists. It went for Saito.

The Valkyrie with an axe swung its weapon down towards Zachary, only for him to slash through it with his Butchers knife. He could feel his weapons getting lighter and his strength increasing. Zachary then stabbed the Valkyrie in the chest before shooting it in the face.

He then swiftly turned around as the Valkyrie behind him punched him straight in the visor, its fist smashing through the visor and straight into his face. It had most likely broken his nose. As the Valkyrie pulled its fist out, Zachary lifted his visor up, as it distorted his vision with a huge hole in it. He then shot the Valkyrie in the chest as it punched him in the balls. All the males in the crowd winced as Zachary fell to his knees, dropping his Colt and barely holding himself up with his knife occupied hand. He was then hit in the face with the halberds not-lethal end, knocking him onto his back.

The Valkyrie raised its Halberd for a blow with the lethal edge but the blow never came. Zachary had thrown his knife upwards, directly into its face while he picked up his Colt, shooting it in the chest, emptying the clip into the Valkyrie. The Valkyrie, riddled with holes, disintegrated into a pile of blue dust. Zachary picked up his knife as he reloaded and then sheathed his Colt with his other hand. Zachary looked around to see the people staring at his weapon, wondering how a gun can fire more than one bullet without reloading.

Zachary looked as a bruised and bloodied Saito picked up a sword, shouting as he did so. Zachary also took note of Saito's markings glowing a bright white. Saito then shot forward, making short work of the Valkyrie in front of him. Saito looked to Zachary to see him standing, his cold brown eyes staring at him, no visor in the way. Zachary then nodded at him and shot forward, rushing for Guiche as Saito attacked the six Valkyries that Guiche had summoned.

Guiche had been keeping all his attention on Saito, panicked. He had clearly forgotten about Zachary, and he would pay for that. Zachary landed a running punch directly to Guiche's right cheek, sending him plummeting to the floor. The Valkyries, having been controlled by Guiche, stopped for a moment, and that gave Saito the edge. He cut them up as if they were butter.

As that happened, Zachary raised his knife and chopped directly downwards, cutting off one of Guiche's fingers and making him fall into a state of crying and pain. The crowd around him started screaming in shock as they saw this, watching as Zachary brought his knife up and made to bring it down again.

His knife was stopped by another blade. As Zachary looked, he saw Saito holding the sword that stopped him.

"Move it, kid."

"I can't just let you carve him up!" Saito's reply was.

"He wouldn't have given us the same mercy." Zachary retorted.

"Then why become like him?" Saito asked.

"I was already worse than him, kid. You know that. And besides, look at the crowd."

Saito looked at the crowd to see them horrified, some crying.

Zachary then raised his voice as he said his next sentence. "Answer me this, Saito. Would they be like this, if we were the ones to lose our fingers, possibly worse? Would they CARE? WOULD THEY?"

Saito then looked back at him. "Yes." Zachary could see the conflict in his eyes though.

"You can keep to your beliefs kid. But don't expect me to adhere to them." Zachary then removed his knife, sheathed it, and set off for some place to relax. Maybe a library, because he loved to escape into his imagination when reading books. It would certainly get rid of his rage, and his guilt at harming the boy.

Hours later

Zachary was sat in the library, reading a book about magic. If the adult nobles were worse than the kids, he may have to 'purge' a few of them. If he learned about this magic, he would know how to take them out with less effort. As he read, he noticed movement in front of him. He looked over the rim of his book to see the blue-haired girl from earlier.

"I remember you." Zachary noted out loud.

The girl nodded before saying. "I was there when you were summoned."

"Yes, you were. I'm The Purger, who are you?"

"Tabitha." She said, opening a book.

"What are you here for?" Zachary asked.

"To read." Tabitha answered shortly.

"You also want answers too. Am I right?"

"Yes." Tabitha said.

"Sorry, I don't want to tell."

"I saw you chop off his finger. You had done it before." Tabitha recounted.

Zachary's eyes slightly widened. "Maybe." He vaguely said.

Tabitha leaned slightly forward. "Are you a murderer, Purger?"

Zachary didn't want to answer. He sure as hell didn't want to answer that question. The girl looked like she knew anyway, but wanted confirmation.

Zachary didn't answer. He simply averted his eyes back to his book and started reading more intensely than before.

After a long silence, Tabitha spoke. "Your secret is safe with me."

After a few seconds, Zachary hesitantly replied. "Thank you…Tabitha."

The two then continued to read, with Zachary eventually leaving the library and sleeping under a tree outside under the two moons, his brain unable to comprehend the fact of their being a normal moon and then a red moon.


	2. Something to think about

**The Reformer**

I do not own anything except for Zachary.

Thank you for over 100 views in less than 24 hours! I think that's a record for me… either way, I've been pushing myself to get this next chapter out for you all!

Thank you ZERGSOMG for your review, don't worry I'll keep the story going. :D

Chap 2: Something to think about.

**The day after the duel**

Zachary was sat in the library again. It had been a whole day, and the kid hadn't woken up yet. Granted, Zachary was out for a couple of hours because of his broken nose, but Saito didn't even break any bones! Zachary shook his head and continued reading. He had actually been to see Saito, only for Louise to walk in and see him while he was observing Saito. She had screamed at him as to where he went. As if he would tell her. He had little enough places to get away from her as it was!

He had been reading about the elements of magic. There were four and a lost fifth one.

'How does one LOSE an element?' Zachary wondered.

"So 'nobles' can wield Earth, Wind, Fire and Water but Void is lost?" Zachary said out loud.

"Yes." A quick reply came. Zachary jumped, his book flying upwards in the air. He swivelled his head round to see Tabitha looking at him, expressionless as usual.

"You shocked me there Tabitha." Zachary told her.

At that very moment, a large and heavy book had responded to gravity and smacked him on the head. Zachary sat back in his seat, dazed and holding his head before picking up his book and gesturing for Tabitha to sit in the chair opposite him.

Tabitha sat and then pulled out a book to read.

"Tabitha, I've got a question." Zachary said.

Tabitha simply nodded, before looking at him over her book.

"How has the element of Void managed to become…lost?"

Tabitha set her book down before looking him in the eyes.

"Void was not inheritable. It simply disappeared."

"Then how do Mages get the power to control Void?" Zachary questioned.

"No-one knows." Tabitha answered.

"Oh well." Zachary said, about to get back to his reading before remembering something.

"Hey Tabitha?"

"Yes?" The girl asked, reading the newly recovered book.

"You know that boy from yesterday, the one who challenged me and Saito to a duel?" Zachary asked.

"Guiche." Tabitha said nodding.

"I'm reading here about Rune names and Guiche's is the Brass, right?"

"Yes." Tabitha replied.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what's your Rune name?"

"The Snowstorm."

"Wow, nice rune name." Zachary complimented.

"Thank you." Tabitha replied.

"And also, if you don't mind me asking, what power level are you?"

"Triangle."

"Jesus, that's quite powerful for a student."

Tabitha nodded before asking. "Purger, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Tabitha." Zachary replied.

"What's it like where you come from?"

Zachary decided he could tell her about Earth.

"Well, the planet I come from has more technology than this world's technology. Hell, for our world, this world would be over 500 years old. We don't have magic, just our weapons. Like this Colt here."

He then placed his Colt on the table, in front of Tabitha. He ejected the clip of ammo and showed her the bullets.

"These are the bullets fired out of the weapon. We have many more weapons that can even fire over 100 bullets without having to reload."

Tabitha, to say the least, looked stunned.

"We don't have much nobility, apart from Kings and Queens. We also have a force that patrols countries, keeping them safe. These aren't the military either; these people don't use lethal weapons. They are called the Police."

"The Police? Didn't you say you ran from them before?" Tabitha asked.

"Umm…crap. You heard that?" Zachary asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tabitha simply nodded. "Why were you running from the Police, Purger?"

"Because I wanted to make the world a better place. I wanted to weed out the sick bastards who would let killers go free if they could bribe the police. I wanted to change that. And I did. I killed many corrupt policemen. My last target was an important policeman. He had managed to bring me for a long fall with him and I would have died. But then, I was summoned. Lucky break for me, I guess." Zachary told her bitterly.

Tabitha stared at him. "So you became a killer."

"It was for the good of the people-"Zachary started.

"Are you going to do the same thing here Purger?" Tabitha asked.

Zachary blinked. "Pardon?"

"Are you going to continue your Purging spree in this world, Purger?"

Zachary thought this over. "If the person is vile enough, then yes. I may."

"You don't have to Purger. I won't stop you, but you're just going to reduce yourself to nothing more than those killers who slipped away." Tabitha then left the library.

Zachary blinked. Firstly, that was the longest sentence he had heard out of Tabitha yet. Secondly, she was right. As much as he hated to admit it, he had brought himself down to the status of a killer. He had deluded himself with visions of a corruption-free world, yet he had become a killer to deliver his message. He picked up his knife and looked at it. As much as he hated to admit it, he remembered his exact kill count with it. 13. And his Colt had racked up 5.

Zachary sighed, and picked up his weapons before leaving the library, thinking on what Tabitha had said.

**Outside**

It was night, and the two moons were high in the sky.

Zachary had gone to a tree and took out his MP3 player. He had chosen the song 'God Hates Us' by 'Avenged Sevenfold'. As he sat under the tree and looked to the clear black sky, he thought about his foolish vendetta. Ever since his friend… no, no Zachary couldn't allow himself to remember those details. He had thought about the policeman who allowed the… monster to get away. How the man accepted the beasts money. After all, Zachary had wanted to see the monster taken in. It was only by tailing the officer did Zachary see what happened. Zachary clenched his fists at the memory.

He had given him all the evidence too! His friend had been such a wreck afterwards that Zachary could barely console her.

He remembered. The man's contorted face as he begged for mercy. Zachary revelling in holding the man's life in the balance. The man crying that he had a family.

Zachary's friend **had** a family. The monster could have been caught but this man let him escape. This man had the audacity, to use THAT excuse?! Of all excuses?!

No. He had to be taught a lesson. And taught he was. The News the next day described how a pile of barely recognisable butchered meat was discovered the next day. How the only way they had recognised him was by the note on the wall. The note that displayed the officer's crimes. A threat that other corrupt cops would follow was there as well. The note was signed by The Purger.

The Purger had built up quite the record since that fateful night. He had spent months to track down corrupt cops, and to expose their web of lies, as well as teaching them a lesson.

Now, Zachary felt empty. There was no technology he could use here. Apart from his own personal effects, there was no electricity. There was also no police to hunt either. There were only Nobles that could be possible targets, he guessed.

But of course, he could stop his purging now. He could stop burdening his mind, with the thought of how many people's lives he had taken. How many more he had ruined. But it was always outweighed by the amount of killers he could help be put away, by eliminating the bad cops.

But there were no more cops.

He could stop now.

He could reform.

But he didn't want to. He could stop, but he didn't want to. He wanted to better the place he lived. His 'career path' kept him fit and healthy, as well as determined. It even gave him confidence. If he stopped now, he would grow fat and lazy; he would be unable to defend himself. And besides, who would help the downtrodden citizens, cheated out of justice because of a few notes?

That would not happen.

With that final thought, he shut off his MP3 player and fell asleep.

**The Next day**

When Zachary woke, he ventured to the chamber of his 'master'. God, how he despised her. He walked inside to find a sleeping Louise and a sleeping Saito. He walked directly past Louise and straight to Saito. He looked down at him, observing the bandages on his body.

He stared directly at Saito's closed eyelids before shaking his head and going to leave. He then noticed that maid walk in.

"Ah… er… Siesta! That's it. How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Purger! I'm fine, thank you. I'm just bringing up some food for Miss Louise."

"I'll have that; I didn't have anything yesterday and she can easily go down to the food hall for some." Zachary said, grabbing the pudding.

"But…are you sure?" Siesta asked.

"Yes, I am. How are you anyway?" He asked, taking off his riot helmet.

"Oh I'm fine. I've just been catering to the Nobles." Siesta replied, easing into the conversation while watching him take off his headgear.

"You mean slaving to those arrogant pricks." Zachary said, taking off his balaclava. Once it was off, he continued speaking. "Out of all of them, I know of only one that isn't an absolute prick."

"Oh…right…er…"

"Siesta, are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yes I'm fine; it's just that I haven't seen your face yet." Siesta replied, blushing. "What was the last thing you said again?"

Zachary laughed before eating a piece of pudding. "I said that I know of only one 'noble' who isn't an absolute prick."

"Who is that?" Siesta asked, curious.

"A girl called Tabitha." Zachary replied.

"Yes, Tabitha's always been quiet." Siesta said.

"Say Siesta, how come Saito is still asleep? I got a broken nose while he got a plethora of bruises but no broken bones." Zachary questioned.

"I don't know Purger, I just serve the food." Siesta said.

"Yes, like this fantastic pudding." Zachary told her, crumbs pouring out of his mouth. He hurriedly covered his mouth before any more crumbs could escape.

Siesta giggled slightly at seeing this.

"Sorry about that." Zachary mumbled.

"It's fine. I should go now; I've got a lot of things to do."

"Alright then Siesta. See you later."

Siesta exited the room as Zachary finished his plate and put it in front of Louise. He then walked out of the room.

**Hours later**

Zachary was underneath a tree outside, doing push-ups. His helmet and torso's riot armour was off but he kept the leggings, gloves and balaclava on. As he did his 13th push-up, he noticed someone block out what little light there was under the tree.

"Hello." Zachary said, lowering himself for his 14th push-up.

"Hello there handsome."

"Well that's one way to greet someone." Zachary replied, completing his 14th push up.

The girl giggled before lowering herself to eye level in front of him. She had long red hair as well as tanned skin. Zachary lifted his head to look at her as she observed him doing push-ups.

"What is that thing on your head?" The girl asked.

"A balaclava." Zachary answered.

"Hmm, I'm Kirche." the girl said.

"I'm The Purger." Zachary replied, completing his 15th push-up. He then lay down on his back, putting his hands behind his head and starting a routine of fifteen sit-ups.

"I observed your duel with Guiche." Kirche told him.

"Don't forget Saito, he practically annihilated them Valkyries." Zachary modestly told her.

"Yes, but you did really well against the first three." Zachary could swear that the girls gaze had not left his chest ever since she walked over.

"I've had past experience. A kid with pretty much no experience annihilated seven of them." Zachary growled, putting effort into his 8th push-up.

"Past experience huh? Please tell." Kirche whispered, putting a hand on his chest.

"No thanks. Can you please get off my chest? It's distracting." Zachary replied, noticing that he had a fantastic view of the girls bust from how far forward she was leaning.

"Distract you how?" Kirche not so innocently asked.

Zachary now knew that she was doing this on purpose. He tried to think of a way to get her off of him and came up with an idea. He abruptly stopped his sit-ups and stood up.

"Hey…" Kirche whined.

Zachary then jumped up and his hands grabbed on to a tree branch. He then started a routine of fifteen pull-ups. Doing this back home had saved him many times when he had to jump across rooftops and he had slammed into the side of a building. More than once.

Luckily, doing this had kept her off him. Unluckily, it left her to gaze up and down his body repeatedly.

"Can you…please stop staring at me?" Zachary asked her nervously, sweat dripping off his chest. Sadly for him, Kirche noticed this and loved it.

"You know you like it really…" Kirche moaned, pouting.

"I…really don't." Zachary told her with an air of finality.

Kirche kept observing Zachary as he did his pull-ups, not taking her eyes off him. When he completed his pull-ups, he dropped off of the tree branch to see her still there. He simply scowled before picking up his riot shirt and his helmet and then putting them on.

"Aw… do you really have to put them back on?" Kirche asked him, looking at his eyes now.

"Yes." Zachary told her, starting to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kirche asked, running up beside him.

"I'm going to go practise with my knife." Zachary told her, pulling out his butcher's knife with his right hand. He then gripped both sides of the knife with his left thumb and index finger and slowly let his fingers slide up the sides. He then threw his knife with great force and speed, watching as it was attached to the stone wall of the castle.

"Wow, nice throw." Kirche said, observing Zachary as he pulled his knife out of the wall.

"Thank you." Zachary then got into a fighting stance and started swinging his knife in precise, practised patterns. He trained for the rest of the day while Kirche went away for lessons.

**At Night**

Zachary looked up at the tree. He had seen the little hay bed in Louise's room. That was most likely where Saito slept. Well, he didn't care. For he had his tree.

Zachary jumped up and gripped a tree branch, before pulling himself up on it. He then looked to his left to see another branch that was higher up. He bent down on his knees before jumping with his arms outstretched. He smacked into the thick branch with his arms splayed out on its surface. He gripped onto the bark before pulling himself up.

As he got onto the branch, he decided that it would be his permanent sleeping area. It was strong and would support his weight, as well as being hidden from sight in the leaves of the tree. He looked above him to see a little stump of a branch. To others, it would appear useless but for Zachary, it was perfect. He pulled a pair of handcuffs out of one of his many pockets on his chest and then fastened one end before looping it on top of the stump. The other end fastened through the hole in his helmet. He hung it up to see the stump support its weight perfectly. Zachary smiled weakly before sitting on the branch with his legs hanging over the edge.

"Goddamnit." Zachary sighed, dipping his head down. He was homesick. He missed his screwed up world. He missed modern times. He missed his family the most. How had they reacted to the fact that he had disappeared? Had the police managed to connect his disappearance with The Purger's disappearance?

A breeze that was getting louder and stronger made him look up. He looked to see the leaves in front of him shaking. What he saw next shocked the life out of him.

A big blue face showed right in front of his. Zachary shouted in shock and fell off of the branch. He connected with the floor with a loud 'thump'. After shaking his head a little, he looked up and noticed the beast.

"Holy crap! A dragon!" Zachary yelled.

Zachary started to pull his pistol until the dragon landed and Tabitha hopped off.

"Holy crap, is that your familiar?" Zachary gasped, holding his back on the floor.

"Yes." Tabitha said, her voice revealing slight amusement.

Zachary had never really heard emotion in her voice before, so he didn't comment on it.

"You shocked me there Tabitha." Zachary told her, grinning. Tabitha wouldn't see his grin, since he was still wearing the balaclava. He decided to take it off so he could breathe easier.

Once it was off, he moved to sit with his knees in front of him.

"Big familiar isn't it? There are no dragons in my world, they're just fairy tales." Zachary said, reminiscing as Tabitha took a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Tabitha said.

"Huh?" Came Zachary's reply, looking at her.

"Lost your family and friends." Tabitha whispered.

"I don't know whether I'm better off here or not." Zachary said out loud, observing the two moons.

Tabitha just looked at him for clarification.

"In my world, I'll either be dead by now or severely injured. And even then, I'll be found out and sent to a juvenile detention centre." Zachary said.

"Juvenile detention centre?"

"Basically prison for under 18 year olds." Zachary clarified.

"How old are you Purger?" Tabitha asked.

"17. You?"

"17."

"Hmm." Zachary then stood up and took out his butcher's knife. He then walked over to the tree.

Tabitha raised an eyebrow and observed him.

Zachary took his knife and repeatedly chopped into the tree, creating sharp, jagged lines. After a series of chops, two words were formed. 'Purgers tree'.

Tabitha simply raised her eyebrow further.

Zachary saw this. "Since I'm the only one who uses this tree, I thought I'd claim it like this." He said, voice dripping with amusement.

Tabitha shook her head and looked sharply to the left as a breeze swept by.

"You okay Tabitha?" Zachary asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Have to get sleep. Goodnight."

Zachary bowed to her before she set off for her room.

Zachary climbed back to his sleeping branch, put his balaclava in his swinging riot helmet and fell asleep, his watch set to wake him up at 7AM.

**The Third day**

As Zachary awoke, he reached for his balaclava and pulled it on to his head. He then grabbed his riot helmet before jumping off of the branch, rolling to protect himself from the fall. He put on his riot helmet as he walked to the kitchen.

As he walked inside the kitchen, he saw Siesta.

"Morning Siesta." Zachary yawned as he stretched his arms.

The black-haired maid swung around to see him.

"Good morning Purger!" She chirped.

"Hey, is there anything called bacon around here?" Zachary asked.

"No, I believe not." Siesta replied.

Zachary was almost in tears. His beloved food wasn't around. "Ok, I'll just have some bread. And not that hard, horrible stuff please."

Siesta walked off and eventually returned with some edible bread.

"My thanks, Siesta." Zachary said before bowing and then walking to Louise's room. That kid should be up by now!

As he walked inside, he had just finished his bread, and he saw the kid still asleep.

"REALLY!?" He yelled. A certain pink-haired girl jumped from her sleeping spot at the desk to see him.

"THERE YOU ARE!" She screamed. Zachary winced at the decibel of her voice. "I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!"

"I was busy." Zachary calmly told her.

"BUSY? BUSY?! I WASN'T ABLE TO FIND YOU AT ALL YESTERDAY!" Louise screamed in his face.

"Calm down, it's only half 7 you know!" Zachary whispered, trying to shush her.

"YOU…YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Louise screamed, before starting up a chant.

"Shit!" Zachary exclaimed, rushing for the door. Louise then cast her spell and Zachary was sent flying out of the doorway and into the wall outside.

As he got himself to his feet, he noticed a furious Louise marching towards him. Zachary rushed to his left, noticing people opening their doors in curiosity. As Zachary ran, a harsh pressure on his back sent him flying down the stairs.

"CRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!" Zachary bellowed as he hurtled down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom, he shakily pulled himself to his feet and shook his head, noticing how everything was doubled. He clumsily ran forward, holding onto walls and occasionally stumbling to the floor.

As he burst out of the doors at the front of the school, he was sent flying yet again. He flew quite far down the path in front of the school and his balaclava bit gravel in a harsh landing. He summoned the strength to get up and he turned around to see three Louise's marching up to him.

"Louise, stop!" He yelled, disoriented.

"YOU WILL LEARN TO FOLLOW ORDERS!" The infuriated girl screamed.

As Zachary flew back from another explosion, he noticed a crowd gathering outside of the front door.

As he stopped skimming, he pulled himself to his knees before shakily standing up.

"Stop this you stupid girl!" Zachary screamed at her, hobbling towards her. He noticed as she started chanting and he threw himself forward, feeling the explosion behind him.

He was getting close to her, but he knew he couldn't stand another hit, so Zachary did the only thing he could think of. After dodging yet another explosion, he roared and tackled Louise, stopping her mid-incantation.

"You're going to pay, bitch." Zachary growled, priming his fists as his legs held the girl down. His fist flew forwards and was about to connect with her face, when he felt his arm swivel downwards and hit her in the chest.

"The hell…?"Zachary muttered before throwing a fist at her face again. This fist was also redirected, not of his own accord, to slam into the ground beside her face.

"The hell is this?" Zachary shouted. He had unknowingly loosened his hold on Louise and she was well aware of it. She quickly slipped her arm out of his grasp and pushed him off her. Zachary let out a surprised yelp as he fell backwards. Louise then stood on her feet and fired a spell just as Zachary stood up.

The explosion sent Zachary flying backwards, where he couldn't find the strength to stand up. As he lay down, he looked up to Louise to see her furiously casting another spell, knowing full well that she'd only make another explosion.

The explosion blasted him into the ground slightly, leaving a Zachary size indent in the path. Zachary lay with several cuts and bruises, indented into the path. Grit surrounded him. As he lay, Louise set off another explosion off, only for someone to intervene. Tabitha stood over Zachary after the explosion, Zachary unaffected but very weak.

"No more. Not needed. You will injure him too much." Tabitha told Louise.

"I must punish my familiar!" Louise screamed at Tabitha.

"You've done enough. Leave him alone." Tabitha coldly retorted. They stared in stalemate before Louise huffed and walked away.

When she walked away, Tabitha turned to look at Zachary as the crowd dispersed.

"Heard what happened. An unprovoked attack." Tabitha said, helping Zachary stand up. He almost collapsed but Tabitha held him up, with the help of Kirche, who had just come to help.

"The damn bitch needs to learn manners." Zachary grumbled, accepting the support of the two girls.

"She doesn't know how to treat a man. But I…" Kirche started.

"No." Zachary interrupted.

Kirche pouted. The two girls dragged Zachary to his tree, with Zachary's directions. Kirche didn't understand until she saw Zachary's carving. The girls then deposited Zachary at the bottom of the tree.

"What are you going to do now?" Kirche asked.

"When I…get my strength back…I'll occupy myself." Zachary said, meaning that he would sleep on his branch later.

Kirche nodded and walked away for breakfast.

"If she attacks you again, I'll help you." Tabitha told Zachary, before walking off.

Zachary nodded weakly to her before falling asleep, his head lolling against the tree.


	3. The Zero's dangerous

**The Reformer**

I do not own anything except for Zachary.

Hello lads and ladies! This is my next chapter of The Reformer! :3 I recently acquired a trial of Photoshop and have been throwing together cover pictures for my stories, they're decent but they're not that bad either so, yeah! We are nearing 1000 views which I'm pretty happy about, keep the views rolling! If you feel compelled to, leave a review! They help brighten my day.

Chap 3: The Zero's dangerous

**The Next day**

The Purger awoke. He ached everywhere. He couldn't find any motivation to get up and about, until he remembered the kid.

_Why hasn't he woken up yet?_ The Purger pondered, lazily reaching for his helmet. He stiffly removed the balaclava from the inside of it, before placing it upon his face. He then put the helmet on, before looking down from his branch. His watch told him it was 6 in the morning, meaning his stupid 'master' wouldn't be awake yet.

He rolled off the branch, landing on his tired legs. He collapsed onto the floor when he did so, before standing back up. He then laboriously walked to the front door of the building, only to find it locked. He cursed his bad luck, before looking up to see the room's window was open. The Purger grimaced, before pulling out his knife and walking to the wall.

He roughly jammed the knife into one of the space between two stone bricks of the wall, before gripping another block with his other hand. He then dug his feet into spaces between slabs, and checked to see if he could support his weight. He held himself for five seconds, before feeling satisfied. He then removed the knife from its space, and moved it to a space further up. He then lifted himself up methodically, putting months of practice to good use.

After a painstakingly long climb, The Purger eventually made it to the window and pulled himself into the room, panting profusely. The Purger looked up, only to see a familiar blue haired girl sitting in her bed, looking confused. She was dressed in a long green shirt with a green sleeping hat.

"Ah shit, wrong room." The Purger weakly punched his knee, before coughing lightly.

"Louise's room?" Tabitha asked.

"That's where I was headed, yeah." The Purger replied, lifting himself up.

Tabitha grabbed her staff that was lying beside her bed, and waved it and saying a few magical words. The door then opened.

"Thanks." The Purger weakly said, before walking out of the room. He looked back as he walked out to see Tabitha nod at him before closing the door. He smiled, before walking briskly to Louise's room.

As he walked down the medieval generic corridors, he reflected on things that had happened to him since he arrived. Learning he was in a place where posh brats wielded magic, made friends with Saito, found out his hatred for his master, made friends with Tabitha, fought a lord and then got his ass whooped by his master.

The Purger huffed indignantly. Here he was, a man who had helped free his town from corruption, and this was his reward? Being stuck, as a servant to a brat who couldn't keep herself calm? Was this some form of punishment from any higher-ups? A divine punishment?

Now, The Purger had never been religious, and he was glad he wasn't. Frankly, he just couldn't buy into the beliefs. He was fine with others believing it, as long as it didn't interfere with his life.

The Purger stopped himself at his 'master's door. He tested the handle, to see it was locked. He then lightly knocked. To his surprise, after hearing a couple of bumps in the room, he heard the lock open. He quietly made his way in to see Saito still asleep, and the girl awake. The girl was wearing the same pink semi-transparent nightgown she usually wore.

She furrowed her brows deeply upon seeing him, but begrudgingly let him into the room.

"Familiar-"Louise started.

"My name. Please."

"_Purger-_"Her distaste of saying his name was evident within her voice.

"How may I help, _master_?" His distaste of labelling her as master was just as apparent.

"I need you to at least reign yourself in a bit. You are completely out of control, and my already ruined reputation is being demolished by you!"

"Oh no, anything but your reputation! How could I have ever committed such sins against you, oh master dearest? Please accept my most humble apologies!" The Purger sarcastically pleaded, getting on to his knees and pretending to beg for forgiveness.

"Shut up. I need you to, at least, follow orders in public. Or, I'll chain you to my bed every night, and you'll be forced to sleep in here."

"What's in it for me?" The Purger questioned, finding himself amused at the situation.

"Well, you don't get tied to a bed." Louise replied, looking up at him angrily.

"No." The Purger's crisp reply was.

Louise then kicked him in the groin, which was surprisingly vicious considering how small and thin she was, and the armour he was wearing. The Purger fell to the floor on his back, his eyes brimming in tears when Louise jumped on his chest, trying to force a collar, with a chain attached to it, on to him.

He grabbed her arms, and held her at bay momentarily. Sadly, he was still weak from the fight that occurred the past day, and she was slowly overpowering him.

"That doesn't look kinky." A tired voice said.

The Purger and Louise both looked up from their positions to see Saito looking at them amusedly.

"Shut up kid." The Purger grunted, before making a push against Louise, forcing her back.

Louise recoiled momentarily, before redoubling her efforts to place the chain on him.

"Whoa guys, stop!" Saito exclaimed, his voice hoarse from disuse.

Louise did not stop her efforts, but replied to him,

"I need to get this familiar under control!" Louise yelled.

"And tying me to your bed for refusing your orders will work?" The Purger replied in turn.

A swift knock at the door caught Saito's attention, and he went to open it as the battle raged on behind him. He opened it, to find Tabitha and Siesta standing there, Siesta with a plate full of food and Tabitha in her full uniform, and holding her staff.

Tabitha noticed the fight going on between The Purger and Louise, and stepped into the room, pushed Saito out, and closed the door.

**(These events happen simultaneously) With Louise, The Purger and Tabitha**

The Purger was gripping Louise's wrists with as much strength as he could muster, while Louise was pressing the collar down on to him with all her might. Tabitha quickly walked over and observed for a moment, before saying.

"What is happening?"

Louise and The Purger looked to her, just noticing her appearance in the room.

"I made my familiar an offer, but he refused it, so I must show discipline to him!"

"It was an unfair deal; you must have a few screws loose if you think I'd accept that!"

"You were brought here to serve me, and that's what you'll do!"

"Like hell I will!"

"You are my familiar, and-"Louise was interrupted when Tabitha pushed her off of The Purger. Tabitha then grabbed The Purger by the arm and led him away.

"Hey, come back here! COME BACK HERE WITH MY FAMILIAR!" Louise screamed, as Tabitha led The Purger out of the door, and away from the room.

**With Siesta and Saito**

Saito looked to Siesta, in all his shirtless bandaged glory, and thanked God he was wearing trousers.

"So…" Saito awkwardly said, avoiding the conflict behind the door.

"So… how are you doing?" Siesta asked.

"I'm good, just a little tired."

"That's great! Miss Vallière told me to bring some food up in case you awoke, so here you go!"

Saito looked down at the plate to see two small loafs of broad and a glass of water.

"Thanks!" Saito said, taking the plate and starting to eat the food.

"It was no trouble." Siesta replied, smiling at him. She seemed to be keeping her gaze levelled at his eyes, and seemed to refuse to move them.

"What, is there something on my face?" Saito asked, rubbing his face to remove any offending objects.

"Oh no, it's not that it's just… it's… I-"

At that exact moment, the door flew open, narrowly missing Saito by an inch.

"-BACK HERE WITH MY FAMILIAR!" Louise's bellow came, causing Saito and Siesta to look confusedly at the door. They then saw Tabitha dragging The Purger away.

"What the-?" Siesta started to ask, until Louise erupted from her room in just her nightshirt, looking to see where The Purger had gone. She swiftly turned her gaze upon the two, before asking,

"Where did she go with my familiar?"

Saito and Siesta exchanged a look before pointing in the opposite direction The Purger had went. Louise huffed, before grabbing Saito's arm and dragging him into the room.

"S-see you Siesta!" He yelled, just before the door closed.

Louise threw Saito onto the bed, before throwing his hoodie at him. Saito simply nodded, before putting the hoodie on. She then pointed to a pile of school clothes.

"Dress me." She stated, starting to slip her nightshirt off.

"Excuse me?!" Saito squeaked, wondering what she was doing.

"Didn't you hear? Dress me!" Louise commanded, her nightshirt now off.

Saito quickly moved to the pile of clothes and attempted to pass them to Louise while stopping himself from looking at her.

"Dress me familiar!" Louise ordered strictly.

"But you're nearly nude!" Saito fearfully replied.

"You're a familiar, it doesn't really matter." Was her only reply.

Saito braced himself, before turning around and slipping a shirt onto her exposed chest, desperately keeping his gaze away from her frontal chest. When he finished buttoning it up, he groaned, as it seemed like she was testing his libido. He got the skirt, and pulled it up to the girls waist, while being thankful that she had some underwear on. He then zipped it up, and then grabbed the socks. He methodically pulled them up each of the girl's legs, before then putting her shoes on for her.

"There, you're dressed." Saito said, before getting up and walking to the door.

"Wait!" Louise ordered.

Saito turned around to see her pointing to a pile of unwashed clothes.

"You cannot be serious." He stated, dreading what she was telling him to do.

"You weren't able to wash these while you were asleep, and it just built up. That pesky other familiar was too busy disappearing and testing my patience to do it, so you'll have to do it before classes start."

"No!" Saito replied.

"You will do it now, or you won't have to eat today."

"God damn it."

**With Tabitha and The Purger**

Tabitha briskly dragged The Purger into her room, before closing the door.

"Thanks for the save, Tabitha." The Purger said, relieved.

"You're welcome." Tabitha stated, before picking up her book and sitting on the bed.

"What books have you got?" The Purger asked, browsing a bookcase she had that was full of books.

"Spell books." Tabitha replied.

"Any others?" The Purger asked.

"Bottom shelf, three books from the right."

The Purger looked to the last shelf and counted three books along from the right. He then pulled the book out to see it was an old fantasy book. The title stated 'Myths'.

"Thanks. Say, when does school start?"

"7 in the morning." Came the reply.

"Then we have about…" The Purger looked to his watch. "…45 minutes until lessons start. Do you mind if I stay and read with you?"

Tabitha merely shook her head, feeling slightly more content than she had a moment ago.

**45 minutes later**

The Purger walked besides Tabitha, on the way to the first class of the day. Since she was in the same class as Louise, he decided walking with her would be the logical choice, because he didn't know where to go.

Once they reached the class, he noticed Louise dragging Saito into the class, and nodded at Saito. Louise chose then to notice him.

"There you are familiar! Come on, we have to get to our seats!" The Purger solemnly nodded, reluctantly following her. Once he got inside, he noticed each desk only had two seats.

"Louise." He called out.

She turned around to look at him.

"Yes?"

"There are only two seats for each desk."

Louise looked at the desks. She looked to Tabitha to notice that her familiar wasn't with her, probably because her dragon was too large.

"Sit next to Tabitha; you seem to like her anyway." Louise huffed, seeming like she was jealous to The Purger.

The Purger walked over to Tabitha and asked,

"May I sit here? There is no space at Louise's desk."

Tabitha looked to the desk over her book, before nodding to The Purger. He sat down next to her, just as a teacher stood in front of the table at the front of the classroom.

"Fire, water, earth and air together create a different, stronger effect, by combining parts of multiple elements together. Furthermore, a mage's level is determined by how many elements he or she can combine. Can anyone here tell me what those levels are?"

The Purger sat, intrigued and hoping to gain information on 'magic'.

"Yes Ma'am, I can!" One of the girls who slapped Guiche said, Montmorency he believed her name was.

"Go ahead." The teacher prompted.

As the girl stood, she flicked her goldilocks hair before saying,

"Two elements combined form a line, three elements combined form a triangle and four elements combined form a square."

"Well done!" The teacher praised.

As this happened, The Purger looked to see Saito getting a good eyeful up Montmorency's skirt, and the guy was practically drooling.

"Horny bastard." The Purger muttered to himself, before chuckling slightly.

He then noticed Louise boot him in the, most likely, growing groin. Saito stared at Louise angrily while The Purger barely contained himself, picking up some paper and writing *Got caught you horny bastard* on to it, scrunching it up and throwing it into the back of Saito's head with pinpoint accuracy.

Saito picked up the paper, looked at The Purger and read it, before turning a bright shade of red, and flashing the middle finger to him. The Purger responded in kind.

"Excuse me, but please do not communicate with others in my lesson." The teacher sternly stated, staring at The Purger.

"Wasn't me." The Purger said.

"I just saw you young man."

"No you didn't."

"Believe me, I did."

The Purger then took out his pistol and laid it on his desk.

"No you didn't."

"Y- you must be right, I was c-clearly mistaken." The teacher stuttered, intimidated by him and his pistol, before going back to teaching.

The Purger chuckled lightly before sheathing his pistol and lying back in his seat.

"Er… yes, unless I'm mistaken, most of you can only deal with one element at a time, is that correct?"

At that moment, the busty, red-haired girl stood up and interrupted the teacher.

"Pardon me Miss Spruce, I hate to say this, but there is one student who can't even use ONE element. A student who has zero percentage rate of magical success."

At this very moment, all the students in the room directed their gaze at Louise.

"Damn…" The Purger muttered loudly, loudly sniggering. After all, revenge is sweet.

The teacher then cleared her throat before continuing. "In any case…"

Saito then looked to The Purger and exchanged a look with him, both of them barely containing their laughter.

As the lesson went on, The Purger had been rooted in his seat, hungry to absorb more information on magic. Sadly, the lesson ended an hour later.

As everyone filed out, The Purger looked to Tabitha. "I'll see you in the library later, alright?"

Tabitha simply nodded before leaving the room. The Purger then ran over to Saito and Louise, following them back to Louise's room.

"So Saito, it appears we have an explanation as to why everyone laughs at her…" The Purger teasingly stated, smiling smugly behind his balaclava and helmet.

"Yeah, so she's called Louise the Zero because she can use no magical elements, has zero magical success and is still nobility! How wonderful!" Saito stated, barely containing his laughter.

Louise lightly growled, but continued walking. Saito exchanged some words with The Purger, who nodded profusely, before they both ran in front of Louise and got on their knees.

"Oh master, your humble familiars wish to sing a song!"

"Go ahead and sing it. I want to hear it." Louise grated out from betwixt her lips.

"Right! As you wish!" Saito said, before he and The Purger started to sing.

(Saito singing, _The Purger deeply singing, _**Both singing high pitched**)

"Lu lu lu,is the no good Louise!

_A mage who can't cast a decent spell._

But it's alright!

_Louise the Zero is still a_ **girl**!"

They both then descended into a laughing fit, before The Purger noticed Louise fuming, twitching with her eyes clouded in shadow by her bright pink hair. He tapped Saito's shoulder, who noticed too.

"You… you are simple familiars… you can't speak to me… in that way… you've gone way over the line…"

The Purger immediately turned around and bolted, running as fast as he could. He was too slow however, as Louise cast an explosion that hit his back and sent him flying into an archway wall, slamming his face into it. The Purger, who was barely conscious, tried to regain his footing but tripped over the edge of the bridge.

This wasn't noticed by the other two, as she was threatening Saito with having a meal deducted for each time he had said Zero.

The Purger fell, feeling a sense of Déjà Vu come to him. The skin tearing velocity of the wind, the harsh screaming of the air as he passed by. He felt like he was going to die. _And no green disc to save me this time round. _He couldn't help but think.

He was saved, however, by a big blue beast whose back he fell onto. He was quickly grabbed by a pair of hands, which held him onto the beasts back to stop him from falling. His last conscious memory was seeing blue hair.

**Tabitha POV**

Tabitha took tight hold of The Purger, clinging to his chest to stop him from dropping any further. Tabitha was glad Sylphid noticed the explosion on the bridge, or The Purger might not have made it. Tabitha internally sighed in relief that she saved one of her only friends, even if he was accident prone. Sylphid landed at a stone fountain, before laying down, allowing Tabitha to disembark as she tried to lift The Purger.

He was quite heavy, but she managed. She dropped him into the fountain, hoping the water would wake him up. It didn't work, and so Tabitha put her ear to his chest, trying to hear a heartbeat. It was faint, but it was there. She sighed in relief.

At that moment, The Purger wrapped his arms around Tabitha, causing her to blush. She tried to break free, until she heard him whisper.

"I'll be there for you Beth… alright?"

He must have fallen asleep after such trauma, Tabitha hypothesized. As Tabitha wondered who Beth was, Sylphid used its paw to hit The Purger in the groin, which caused him to reflexively reach to that area, groaning in pain.

Tabitha quickly stood herself up, before lifting him out of the fountain, and getting back on Sylphid with him. Sylphid took them to Purger's tree, at his favourite branch. Tabitha then carefully balanced him upon the branch and took off his helmet. His balaclava came next, and Tabitha allowed herself to take a good long look at his face.

It was hard edged, and had a few freckles dotted around. His short brown hair stuck to his face, and he was lightly snoring. Tabitha couldn't help but trace his chin with the back of her hand, before getting back atop Sylphid and riding off, knowing he'd be safe.


	4. Ladies, towns and blacksmiths

The Reformer

I do not own anything except for Zachary. I'd like to give thanks to DeathDemonWolf for the amazing OC he came up with for me!

Guys, we have reached over 300 views over 4 days, and I couldn't be happier. Thank you very much for all the views! :D

This chapter gets quite gory towards the end, so if you don't like that then don't read it!

Chap 4: Ladies, Towns and Blacksmiths

Zachary awoke with a thumping headache. He grasped his forehead, feeling smooth, damp skin. He looked to his right, to see his helmet dangling off of its usual branch. He reached inside, feeling the rough woollen texture of his balaclava inside of it. He grunted, laboriously pulling it upon his head before grabbing his helmet and jumping off the tree.

He could tell that it was still night. The grass looked a slight shade of blue, and the moons were still out. Zachary grunted. Before seeing the fountain in the distance. He ran over to it, seeing that it hadn't been used, and pulled off his balaclava. He then cupped his hands into the water, and splashed it on his face. He repeated the action a few more times, before grabbing his balaclava and washing his face with it. He then wrung out his balaclava, and put it back on, before looking to the buildings main entrance.

He walked up to it and tried the door. Luck must have been on his side today, for it was unlocked. As he walked inside, he noticed Saito walking beside Siesta.

"Hello lovebirds." Zachary's deep rumbling voice rang out in the area.

Siesta and Saito jumped, before looking to see Zachary walking towards them, his boots steps resounding throughout the hallway.

"Purger!" Saito gleefully exclaimed, rushing over to him. "Where have you been?"

"Well Louise ended up knocking me off the bridge but something saved me… I can't exactly remember what it was though."

"Oh my God! You really are lucky!"

"I know. Where are you headed?"

Siesta intercepted the conversation at this time. "To the food hall. Saito is very hungry, and you may be too."

"Yeah, I'll come join you guys. Saito, how did you get away from Louise? I heard her punishing you with no meals every time we said Zero, but… shouldn't you be chained to the bed?"

Siesta lightly giggled as Saito turned a shade of red.

"I… I told her… her breast size was zero."

Zachary's and Siesta's eyes widened tremendously and stared at Saito, who was withering under the incredulous stares. Zachary couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. He gripped his stomach, laughing as hard as he could, with tears threatening to fall. He tried to say something, but no coherent words would form.

He fell to his knees laughing, and it developed so much, that he was starting to hurt. When he finally managed to stop himself, he looked up to Saito with a new sense of respect.

"You… you really said that to her face?"

"Yeah. She threw me out… so I have to sleep in the cold."

The two had been following Siesta to the food hall the entire time, and had just reached it.

"Ah, Siesta! Back from your stroll I see… oh, I see you brought the sword and shield with you!"

Zachary and Saito looked to the source of the deep, powerful voice to see a tall, tan man. He had very bushy brown eyebrows and a beard to match. The man was dressed entirely in chef's clothing and was carrying a dishcloth.

"Hello Marteau! I found Saito thrown out of his room and starving and decided to bring him here! We met The Purger along the way, and he seemed hungry too." Siesta said, explaining the situation.

"Ah I see! Well, we've got some leftovers, come with me!" Marteau said, gesturing Saito and Zachary to follow him.

They followed him to the kitchen area, seeing a large pile of leftovers gathered on a wooden table. Zachary and Saito rubbed their hands together with glee, before Saito started digging in. Zachary quickly took off his helmet and then placed his balaclava inside of it, before adjusting his gloves and picking up a piece of bread. He proceeded to eat it as the chef, Marteau, walked over.

"I'm sorry there are only leftovers… but eat as much as you want, oh sword and shield of ours!" He then proceeded to lightly laugh.

"Sword and shield? Who is which?" Zachary asked.

"You sir are our shield, and the other young man is our sword! You're both peasants like us, yet you both won a duel against the snotty nobility boy with the attitude. You're our sword and our shield, pride and defenders of us peasants!"

"But when I picked up that sword, my body just moved on its own, I have no idea what happened." Saito said, reminiscing to the events of that day.

"I had training. That was all I needed." Zachary blandly responded with.

"Did you hear that? True masters never boast or put themselves above the rest!" The chef exclaimed, ignoring what Zachary had said. "This is where they're different from those stupid nobility types, and I'd expect nothing less!"

A group of chefs then chorused with "We expect nothing less!"

"Damn it, do nobility always eat food this good? Purger, you should try it!" Saito said.

All attention was turned to The Purger, who was leaning against the table eating a loaf of bread.

"I trained myself to get used to bland tasting food. I'd just find good tasting food too rich for my tastes." Zachary responded with, puzzling all except for Saito, who knew about his frequent run-arounds with the police.

Zachary chose then to zone out of the conversation, focusing on repressing the disgust he held for the bland food. He eventually gave in, and reached for a bowl of soup. He dug into it, finding the taste exquisite.

Just then, Marteau put his arm around Saito, bringing Zachary back to the conversation.

"I really like you, our sword! I'd be a happy man if you let me kiss you!"

Zachary stifled a laugh, nearly choking upon his soup; as he observed Saito desperately try to push the man's face away from his own.

"You know, I'd really like it if you stopped calling me the sword and didn't try to kiss me!" Saito squealed, pushing Marteau away.

"Such modesty, as one would expect!" Marteau exclaimed, before walking away.

The next hour was spent with Zachary and Saito eating, and conversing with the kitchen staff.

**Outside**

Siesta, Saito and Zachary were all stood outside, looking up at the night sky. Siesta and Saito seemed to be having a moment, so The Purger silently stood behind them with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Please come again, every one of us here is a fan of yours!" Siesta said, her gaze not leaving the sky.

"Thanks to tonight, I'm confident I can survive here." Saito responded with.

Zachary couldn't help but interject with some dry humour. "There's a slim possibility for me to survive here."

Saito chuckled slightly before continuing. "When I got seriously injured the other day, for a while there at least, I really thought I was going to die."

"Not with me at your back kid." Zachary's serious retort was.

Saito looked to Zachary and nodded, grateful for his help.

"Mr Saito, you really were in a dangerous situation! One step shy of a coma!" Siesta came out with.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"It was only after Miss Vallière ordered a terribly expensive elixir for you that you finally began to come around!"

"Hah, being nobility, she has plenty of money to spend." Saito seemed to look slightly resigned.

"Er, Mr Saito?" Siesta shyly asked, biting her lip.

"Hm?"

"I would like to have a long chat with you sometime." Saito flinched at this and slightly reddened. Zachary noticed this and moved to intervene.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, everything's fine. He'll chat with you some time soon." Zachary said, causing Saito to redden even more.

"I'm glad." Siesta replied, seeming positively relieved.

"I…guess I should be getting back." Saito said.

"Goodnight Mr Saito." Siesta bowed to him, before also bowing to Zachary. "Goodnight Mr Purger."

"Goodnight." Both of the boys replied, walking off with Zachary guiding Saito.

"Where are we going?" Saito asked.

"To my usual sleeping place." Zachary slyly said. "We're going to have a nice long chat."

Saito paled at this, trying to run away but Zachary had a strong hold on him.

**In the branch**

"Right then, house rules!" Zachary said, staring at Saito.

"Rule number 1: Do not damage the tree. Rule number 2: Don't wake me unless it's an emergency. Rule number 3: No funny business. Interpret that however you want. And now, to our chat."

Saito squirmed, while he precariously perched on the branch.

"I can see something happening between you and that girl. I guess it's time you had **the talk**." Zachary smiled, seeing Saito pale even more and try to squirm away.

Needless to say, Saito was scarred that night.

**In the school building**

Zachary wandered the school corridors, looking to waste time. He couldn't get to sleep due to Saito's constant sleep talking and whimpering about the cold. Zachary even gave him his suits jacket, but it barely stopped the complaints at all!

Zachary shook his head, until he heard a footstep. He quickly whirled around, seeing a large red salamander with a burning tail end. Zachary drew his knife, before slowly walking to it. The creature, seeing his signature weapon in his hand, took on a surrendering posture. It nudged him in the legs like a cat would, before walking away. Zachary guessed the thing wanted him to follow it, and so he did.

He eventually reached the room of Kirche, who was coincidentally the owner of the salamander. Zachary let himself in, only to see Kirche dressed in only a revealing purple gown, with lacy purple undergarments. He immediately went to leave, but the salamander pushed him inside. The room was just like Louise's only candles were everywhere and lit.

"Welcome." Kirche seductively said, staring at Zachary.

Zachary got a quick look at Kirche's assets, admiring the view, before he focused himself.

"Why did you have your familiar bring me here?"

"Please Purger, just relax yourself."

Zachary gulped, trying to calm himself, in mind and body. "I can't exactly do that."

"Please, relax. You're always so restrained, always holding back. It's a miracle that handsome, well-toned body hasn't been put to good use yet."

Zachary's cheeks flushed at this, but the balaclava hid it. Very lucky for him.

"I…restrain myself… for a reason… you know."

"And what reason might that be?" Kirche asked, running a hand down his tank top.

"P-personal r-reasons."

In one swift motion, and somehow not removing his balaclava, she lifted his tank top right off of him, causing the helmet to fall to the floor.

"Oh my…" Kirche swooned, drinking in the view of his chest.

"I-I-I have errands to run, because…I'm a busy guy and-"

"You don't follow orders, like the bad boy you are. I love you, bad boy." Kirche then reached in for a kiss.

Zachary moved his head back, but triumphed in the fact that he was still wearing his balaclava and she forgot about it.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." At this moment in time, Kirche was fully straggling Zachary's hips, and had her hands hooked beneath his balaclava. She started to lift it while keeping as much of her body pressed to him as possible.

Just then, the door opened, and a familiar girl in a pink nightshirt appeared.

"Kirche!" Louise shouted. This caused both Kirche and Zachary to look at Louise from the floor.

"Aw shit." Zachary lamented, glad for the escape, but sad that it was Louise.

"Vallière, I'm busy right now."

"All right Zerbst, why are you trying to seduce one of my familiars?"

"Why do you care? You never cared before." Zachary asked, puzzled.

"You're my familiar. You're meant to serve and protect me. Not her."

"Now wait! He may be your familiar, but he's also a proper human with feelings and needs and desires! It's unreasonable to get in the way of romance!" Kirche then grabbed Zachary's covered head and hugged him tightly, pressing him tightly up against her well-endowed chest. "Isn't that right?" She then asked Zachary.

"I can agree to that." Zachary said, surprising himself by not stuttering.

"You do realise that when tomorrow comes, at least 10 angry noblemen will skewer you alive?" Louise asked, clearly trying to intimidate Zachary. It wasn't working.

"I can defend myself. Guiche was an example."

Louise shuddered at the memory, before trying to force him to follow her.

"Get lost." Zachary coldly stated.

"Do I have to threaten to chain you to my bed again, familiar?"

"No." Zachary angrily stated, going to punch Louise in the face, only for it to somehow misdirect to the side of her head. He growled, before she cast a spell at his chest, causing him to fly into the wall. He groaned, before a collar was placed around his neck. It was the one with the chain attached to it, and she was holding the end of the chain.

"Let. Me. Go."

"No. Come, familiar!" Louise commanded, leaving Zachary to have no choice but follow her or be strangled by the chain. Quite frankly, he valued his life, as screwed up as it was.

Zachary looked to Kirche, reaching for his clothes back. She gave him his helmet, but kept his tank top for herself. Zachary frowned, looking to her.

"I'll be back for that top Kirche." Zachary vowed, before being dragged out of the room.

"I'm counting on it." Kirche whispered, smiling.

Louise dragged Zachary unceremoniously along the corridors, towards her room.

"Why? Why do you only care when I'm about to get some action? Why?" He complained, feeling intense hatred for her.

"It is practically torture to you. And, as I said in the room, you're my familiar. You're meant to serve and protect me. Not her." Louise smugly said, yanking on the chain.

Zachary yelped and lurched forward slightly, before continuing what he was saying. "She had a point you know."

"What?"

"I am a human being. With feelings. Desires. Needs. You're supposed to provide me my needs. Let me have my feelings, desires. Yet you don't."

Louise flinched, before looking to him. "If you were more obedient, you would be provided with those."

"Like Saito? He's obedient. And all you do is punish him, slave him about. Not exactly fair, is it?"

They entered Louise's room, allowing Louise to tie the end of the chain to her bed. She then walked to her drawer, before pulling out a whip.

"You cannot be serious." Zachary gaped, dirty thoughts coming to mind.

"This is a horse whip. I got a hold of it to punish you. Now is the time." Louise evilly smirked, before raising the whip.

"NO, NO, NOOOOOO!" Zachary yelled, feeling the whip crack upon his back, causing him to lurch forward, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Louise continued to whip him, eliciting several whimpers of pain and pleas for mercy. She wasn't having any of it, and continued to whip him until his back was a plethora of blood red lash marks. Once she was done, she calmly put away her horse whip.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson familiar."

Zachary simply emitted a guttural groan, weakly pulling himself from the floor. He tried to crawl out of the room, only for the chain to catch, and for him to fall onto his back.

"Fuck." He weakly growled as he desperately fought back tears, and succeeded.

Louise fought down the feeling of immense guilt that had built up. She watched her familiar weakly try to leave, and felt that maybe she had gone too far. That was repressed by the feeling that he was a simple peasant, and he had disobeyed her. No one disobeys nobility.

Louise decided to at least slacken his punishment; he was in enough pain as it was. She undid the part of the chain that was attached to the bed and crawled into bed.

Zachary lay on the floor, fighting down the pain. When Louise undid the chain, he wanted to kill her. He wanted to rip her heart out for what she did to him. But, what would happen to him? Would he reappear where he disappeared from, about to hit the ground from a large fall? Or would he be stuck here, having permanently removed his way back?

He stood up, choosing to just leave, not caring that the collar was still attached around his neck. He hobbled to Kirche's room as he adjusted his helmet, hoping to get his tank top back without any hassle.

The door opened to reveal Kirche in her revealing purple outfit.

"Hello there." Kirche whispered seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fingers landed upon some of the lash marks, causing Zachary to grunt in pain, and for his legs to nearly give out. He regained his balance, before looking up to Kirche.

"Can I please have my top back?" He quietly whispered, trying to avoid the throbbing pain on his back.

"You're hurt." Kirche observed, trying to look at his back. Zachary ignored her, seeing his top on her bed. He walked over to it, hearing Kirche gasp behind him as he grabbed it.

"By the founder, who did this to you?" Kirche questioned. "It was Louise wasn't it." Kirche growled in realisation.

"Just leave it Kirche, I'll be fine." Zachary hoarsely said. He had done a lot of yelling in pain. He started to leave the room, pulling his shirt on. Once he did, he pulled the chain out of his shirt, because it was digging into his back slightly. He sighed in relief before walking out, Kirche leaving him be since he seemed to be suffering.

Zachary walked, eventually reaching the outdoors. He walked to the tree to see Saito curled up on the branch, snuggling into the makeshift blanket. Zachary grunted, leaning slowly back against the tree trunk. He hissed in pain as his back made contact with the rough bark, but persisted and eventually persevered.

Zachary fell into a fitful, pain-filled sleep.

**Next day**

Zachary felt a large amount of pain sprout from his back as he awoke. He angrily pulled his suits jacket upon him, before noticing Saito walking away from the tree. He quickly jumped off of the branch, before crying out in pain because of his back. He slowly pulled himself up, and then caught up to Saito. There he noticed Louise marching up to them.

"There you are familiars! Come with me, we're going to the town!"

"Fuck you." Zachary angrily stated, before walking to the building, cutting off the collar he wore as he did.

Saito looked to Louise confusedly, who seemed to look slightly guilty until she started dragging him to the horses.

Zachary was stalking around the building's interior when he found Kirche running up to him.

"Hello Kirche." He tiredly said.

"Hi." Kirche replied with, stopping in front of him.

"Where you going?"

"Come with me and I'll show you!" Kirche replied impatiently, grabbing his arm and dragging him with her. They then stopped at Tabitha's door, with Kirche furiously knocking on it. The door opened, with Kirche racing inside and spouting out her current problem, with Zachary confusedly following her. Tabitha was dressed in her academy uniform, minus the shoes and cloak. Tabitha picked up her staff and waved it around, only then she seemed to tune in to what Kirche was saying.

"Tabitha, we're going out today! Get ready!"

"It's hallows day." Tabitha replied with, not lifting her eyes from her book.

"Don't give me that, I know exactly how important hallows day is to you!" Kirche retorted, striking a pose. Zachary chuckled slightly. "Tabitha, I've fallen in love. But he's gone somewhere with that stupid Vallière girl! I have to figure out exactly where those two are headed right away!"

"They're headed to the town." Zachary butted in. "Besides, didn't you say you loved me yesterday? You move on awfully quick."

"I'm adaptable." Kirche replied, smirking. "I need to see what they're up to at the town Tabitha. Do you understand?"

Tabitha shook her head.

"Oh right, I need to fully explain the situation or you won't move an inch." Kirche said, before inhaling deeply. "I want to chase after the two because they're headed to the town for some reasons and I can't catch them without the help of your familiar!" Kirche then proceeded to get on her knees and beg. "Please, you gotta help me!"

Tabitha simply closed her book, before nodding.

"You understand now? Oh thank you!" Kirche gushed.

"I'm surprised she understood you, 'cause I sure as hell didn't." Zachary said in a tired voice.

Tabitha walked to the window and whistled, causing a familiar blue dragon to fly towards them.

"Say, do you want to come with us?" Kirche asked Zachary, looking straight to him.

"To follow those two? No."

"Oh pleeease?" Kirche asked, begging on her knees.

"For the love of… fine." Zachary reluctantly said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yay!" Kirche exclaimed. The dragon had then arrived at the tower, and a now fully uniformed Tabitha clambered upon it. Kirche followed, as did Zachary.

As they flew, Kirche couldn't help but comment. "I'm growing more and more fond of your Sylphid each time I see it!"

"Easy for you to say, nearly every time I see it, I've been injured!" Zachary shouted to her, holding on to the dragon.

Tabitha moved herself slightly forward to the dragons head. "To the town, two people on a horse. Don't eat them."

"Wait, what?" Zachary exclaimed upon hearing that. "Sylphid could have eaten me?"

Kirche simply laughed, finding humour out of Zachary's distress.

They later landed within the city and dismounted, with Tabitha reabsorbing herself in her book and Kirche and Zachary looking out for the two they had been hunting.

They were in the towns centre when they finally saw the two. Saito seemed to be carrying a sword and following Louise.

"Oh, that wench! She must be trying to woo Saito by buying him an expensive present! I won't be outdone by Louise the Zero!" Kirche then proceeded to succumb to a fit of rage, growling while clenching her fists.

Zachary was trying to hold back his anger for Louise but was failing catastrophically. He was growling himself, picking up a nearby brick. He then threw it at a high angle before walking away, following Tabitha and Kirche to a sword shop. He managed to observe the brick narrowly missing Louise, and cursed whatever force was preventing him from hitting her.

When they walked into the shop, Tabitha started to read her book as she leant against a wall while Zachary decided to sneak around the back. Kirche was busy wooing the shopkeeper.

Zachary noticed a tall, portly man standing out back, working on making a sword on an anvil.

"Hello." Zachary said, causing the man to turn around and look at him. He was tall, bald and intimidating, despite his large stomach. He then held his gloved hand out for a handshake.

"Hi there! I'm George!"

"Good to meet you George. What are you doing back here?"

The man looked around his workspace. "Well, Lennie said I should work on making swords for customers, and that would mean more money. He's my friend."

"Uh-huh, how much of the money earned does he give you?"

"He told me that he gives me my fair share! 70% for him and 20% for me!"

"Where does the other 10% go?"

"To taxes." George replied, smiling profusely as he wiped his sweaty forehead.

"He's not giving you a fair deal here George."

"What? But he's my friend! He wouldn't lie to me!" George replied, frowning slightly that someone would accuse his friend of being unfair. Lennie just wasn't like that.

"George, if anything, you should be getting over 50% instead of him."

"Why?"

"Because you do all the hard work!"

Just at that moment, Lennie walked through and noticed Zachary.

"Hey you! What are you doing back here?"

Zachary swiftly turned around, looking straight at the man.

"Talking to your 'friend'. The one you give a 'fair' amount of the earnings to."

Lennie now knew he was busted. "Look, I'll give you this here sword for free if you shut up about this."

Zachary held the sword, looking at it before testing it on a dummy. It shattered when it made contact.

"This sword ain't worth shit." Zachary said, before sweeping up the gold and jewels and giving it to George. George gratefully accepted them, before putting them in different buckets. The gold in a bucket labelled gold and the jewels in a bucket named gems.

"Listen Lennie, you aren't running a fair business to George here. Get out, before I shoot you." Zachary threatened.

Lennie was sweating bullets now. "Y-you don't even have a gun."

Zachary lifted his pistol up and aimed it right at the man's face. At this, he immediately ran out of the shop, jumping over Kirche, who was on the counter, on the way out.

Zachary found a nearby chest, and took a key resting on top of it. He lifted out the deed to the place and smiled. Just then, Kirche and Tabitha walked through, seeing the space.

"Purger, what did you do?" Kirche asked.

"He was unfairly paying George over here, and so I ran him out."

"So what'll happen to the guy now?"

Zachary was exploring the place, until he noticed a blueprint for something and his eyes widened dramatically. He excitedly brought it over to George and showed him it.

"Say George, do you think you could make this?" Zachary asked.

George looked at it and smiled. "Yeah, sure thing! Lennie said I was real good at making things."

"Excellent." Zachary smiled. "You can stay here and run the place, and take all the gold you earn, apart from tax money. In return, I'd like you to make me at least 10 of these."

"Sure thing, friend!" George exclaimed, wrapping his huge beefy arms around Zachary and swinging him around.

Zachary left the deed and blueprint in George's possession and left with Kirche and Tabitha.

"What was that a design for?" Kirche asked curiously, having lifted a ruby and a sapphire from the shop for Saito.

"Pistol ammo clips." Zachary replied, smiling.

**Back at the academy, in Louise' room**

Saito was sat on a pile of hay, with his rusty iron sword to the right of him and the gems in his hand.

"Wow! These are amazing!"

Kirche was stood, smiling at Saito. Louise was leaning angrily against her bed. Tabitha was sat on the bed, reading her book. Zachary was laid out on the bed, hoping to soothe his back.

"I heard these gems came from Germania, only the finest gems, and women, come from there. I wouldn't have expected a Tristain woman to be able to compete."

Zachary chuckled at Louise' expense.

"Hmph! I'm sure you just flirted with so many men in Germania that nobody would bother to deal with you anymore, and that's why you came here to study abroad in a neighbouring country!"

"Weak." Zachary called out.

Zachary heard wands being raised, and looked to see the girls aiming wands at each other.

"That was quite a mouthful." Kirche said, smirking at Louise.

"That may be, but it was all true."

The wands were then taken from the grasps of the girls and deposited in front of Saito. Zachary looked next to him to see Tabitha waving her staff.

"Indoors." She quietly said.

The girls then walked over to Saito.

"Why don't we let Saito decide whose gift is better?" Kirche said.

"Yeah!" Louise agreed, both of the girls leaning in front of Saito.

"NOW PICK!" The girls screeched.

Zachary looked to see Saito caught in a conflict of opinion. Zachary could easily tell this wasn't just about hose gift was better.

"I can't decide, how about both?" He questioned. His response was two shoes to the face.

Zachary started laughing, glad it wasn't him getting beat up for a change.

"Well, I think now's the perfect time to tell you, I hate everything about you." Kirche revealed to Louise.

"Then we have something in common because I deteste you."

"A DUEL!" Both of the girls yelled in each other's faces.

"Hey shut up! Stupid women!" A tinny voice sounded, a voice that sounded slightly like Zachary's.

"Oh shit." Zachary mumbled seeing the two slowly turn to him.

"Stupid?" Kirche ground out.

"What did you say?" Louise growled.

"It wasn't me, so keep back!" Zachary yelled, noticing them drawing closer.

They were right in front of his masked face when Tabitha intervened.

"The sword."

"Huh?" The four other occupants of the room asked.

"I was taking a nice nap when you woke me up!"

"Am I going crazy?" Zachary asked himself, rubbing his eyes after lifting up his visor.

"Am I insane, or is this sword talking?" Saito quietly asked.

"You shouldn't be surprised! You've got an awfully silly face for someone who is a user! No wonder I had to wake up." The sword said.

"A user?" Zachary asked, curious.

"Isn't that an intelligent sword, a sword with its own wisdom? You sure do pick up strange things Louise!" Kirche said, jabbing at Louise.

"I didn't know anything about it! I'm going to return this creepy thing as soon as I can!"

"Which is never now." Zachary chuckled, causing Louise to look strangely at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Change of management." Zachary replied, smiling.

"What year is it right now? Where the hell are we? Damn it, I want answers!" The sword cried out.

"Don't we all." Zachary muttered.

"I'm Saito." Saito said, introducing himself to the sword.

"And I'm The Purger." Zachary replied, kneeling next to Saito, but accidentally causing pain for his back.

"Ah fuck!"

"I'm Derflinger, nice to meet you, brothers!"

"Good to meet another bro in this mess." Zachary replied, smiling.

"Agreed." Saito said, high fiving Zachary.

"Well Derflinger, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight guys." Zachary said, walking to the window.

"Good night!" Saito and Derflinger called out.

Everyone then shouted in surprise when Zachary jumped out of the window. They all looked out to see him pull out a scaling knife and dig it into the wall, slowing his descent. He then eventually jumped off of the wall, from a safe height from the ground.

"AH! MY BACK!" Zachary screamed, the whip marks flaring up in pain. Zachary then hobbled to his tree for a nights rest.

"I almost forgot about that, what did you do to him?" Kirche demanded, angrily staring at Louise.

"Punishment." Louise simply replied, looking at a slightly open drawer momentarily.

Tabitha noticed this, and opened the drawer to reveal a slightly bloodied horse whip.

"Man, that's harsh!" Derflinger exclaimed.

"You went overboard!" Kirche shouted at Louise. "His entire back is red raw and cut in some places because of you!"

"It was deserved." Louise meekly replied.

"No, it wasn't." Tabitha said, dropping the horse whip. She then walked out of the room.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." Kirche scolded, before also leaving the room.

Louise simply picked up the horse whip and put it back in the drawer.

"Why?" Saito asked.

"What?" Louise asked, not hearing him.

"Why did you do it?"

"I let out my anger on him. All the disobedience, everything. I didn't mean to." Louise quietly answered, before stripping off for bed and falling asleep. Saito frowned at her, before also sleeping on his bale of hay.

**Next day**

As the sun arose, Zachary awoke to a mild lingering pain. He grunted, before jumping off of the branch, noting that it didn't have as much of an effect as it did yesterday. Zachary saw Siesta carrying a suitcase and in a yellow dress.

Zachary was immediately suspicious and walked to the stone gate, in the greenery so no one would notice him. There was a carriage there, waiting. Zachary knew something was wrong. The girl was like a sister to him, and he had a feeling she wouldn't leave so soon. He let her climb into the carriage, and then stealthily walked to the back. He got to his knees and crawled under the carriage, before latching onto the woodwork and lifting himself up, hoping he could support himself for the entire ride.

**Half an hour later**

During the ride, the carriage had been deathly silent, which worried Zachary. He looked to the path from underneath the carriage, and noticed some guarded walls, and knew it must have been the destination. He stayed latched onto the bottom of the carriage, knowing he couldn't last much longer. The carriage smoothly rode past the gate, before coming to a stop at the front of the house.

"Right then my lady, you will work for Count Mott here. Enjoy!"

Zachary felt the carriage move, and knew there wasn't much time. As it continued to drive, he noticed the carriage getting close to some high grass. He let go of the carriage, and immediately rolled to the right, into the bushes.

No alarms went off so he assumed he was in the clear. He slowly pulled himself into a crouch, and slowly walked around the back of the house. There was one guard stationed at the door, and Zachary could see no others. He decided to interrogate this guard.

Zachary picked up a rock, and threw it at a section of the wall covered in the bushes as hard as he could. The guard heard the sound, and decided to check it out. He slowly waded through the greenery to go to where he thought the sound came from. Just as he reached the area, he found nothing. He was about to return to his post, when a gloved hand clamped over his mouth and a rather large and bloody butchers knife was held to his throat.

The guard stopped the silent scream he had been committing, and tried to get a look at who was holding him captive.

"You make a sound and I will kill you." Zachary threateningly whispered. The guard could only slightly nod. Zachary then moved his hand from the man's mouth, but now restrained his arms while keeping the knife to his throat.

"Who lives here?"

"Count Mott." The man whispered.

"Why has he hired Siesta?"

"Who?"

Zachary hit the man on the head with the handle of the knife.

"Don't get smart with me, the one who's arriving today!"

"Oh that one? Well Mott takes people like her for sexual activities."

"Don't they get a say in it?"

"Of course not, they're peasants!"

Zachary grew angry, knowing his first purging target in this world.

"Thank you for your cooperation." He then brought the handle of the knife down onto the man's unprotected head, hard. The man immediately fell unconscious, and Zachary tied him up and gagged him, knowing no one would find him for a while.

He then walked to the back door and let himself in. He quietly snuck into a dark corner and observed the room. The room was quite large, with stairs to a second floor and balconies. There were 4 men in the room, three of which were in sight of each other. Zachary snuck up to the closest balcony and jumped up, latching on to it. He then pulled himself up, before unsheathing his knife. He sneaked up to the fourth man and put his arm around his mouth, and slit his throat with his knife. The man tried to say something but blood was streaming from his mouth and neck, staining Zachary's suit.

Zachary then decided to cause a distraction. He grabbed the man's helmet and threw it into the balcony, causing a metallic clang. He immediately dragged the body to a dark corner, waiting for someone to respond to the sound. His luck was in, as a man slowly stalked up the stairs, holding a pike. He held it in a threatening manner, looking for the source of the noise.

"Francois?" He called out.

"Right here." Zachary whispered from right behind the man, throwing his arm around his neck. He drew his pistol and fired at one guard, and then the other. He then sheathed his pistol, and brought out his knife. He slit the man's throat, and kicked the body over the balcony.

The man let out a loud scream, leaving Zachary to curse his bad luck. Moments later, at least 16 guards entered the room, led by a royal looking man.

Zachary stayed in the shadows near the balcony.

"Count Mott." He said, keeping his voice low and monotonous for fear factor.

"Who's there?" Count Mott shouted, showing no fear or hesitation.

"The Purger." Zachary purred, moving around within the shadows.

"What do you want?" He bellowed.

"Your death." Zachary whispered, allowing his voice to echo around the room. At that point, he ran to the balcony and jumped off of it, landing on two soldiers. He rammed his knife into one of their backs, and shot the other one in the back of the head.

The nearby guards didn't immediately react, but started moving to attack Zachary as soon as he killed their friends.

One guard tried to jab him with his pike, but Zachary side-stepped it and stabbed through the wood, causing the front end of the pike to fall off. He then kicked the wooden end of it, which was slightly ramped, causing it to fly up to his grip. He kicked it towards the guard, catching him in the eye.

The guard bellowed in pain, falling to the ground. Another guard drew his sword, as did another behind Zachary, and they both charged.

Zachary charged at the one in front of him, rolling under his sword swipe, and rammed his knife into the man's stomach. The man gasped, and dropped his sword. Zachary then took out his knife and moved behind the man, allowing the other one to jam his sword into his friend's stomach.

He tried in vain to remove his sword, only for Zachary to shoot him. Zachary then dropped the body, and shot another charging guard in the forehead. He repeated the motion at the 6 closest guards, killing them all. He then sheathed his pistol, picking up the closest sword and testing its weight. He grinned, before observing the remaining 8 guards.

A guard charged forward, trying to spear Zachary with his pike, but Zachary side-stepped it yet again. He then ran forwards, ramming the sword into the man's stomach, but not allowing him to let go of his pike.

He spun the man around, the pike hitting the guard on the floor with such force that the man's head rammed into the floor, blood starting to spill. Zachary then dropped his makeshift weapon and looked.

4 guards remaining. Two must have left with Count Mott. Zachary growled, reloading his pistol. When he did so, he ran at the last four, jumping over the four pikes. One pike caught him in the left knee and he cried out, shooting the guard responsible in the neck. He then opened fire on another guard, catching him in the eye. He then bashed an incoming pike with his cleaver, before shooting the holder. He then shot the last guard in the groin, before removing the pike in his knee.

Zachary then looked behind him to see a guard fleeing through the back door. He growled, making pursuit. He could barely run, but he was mainly hobbling.

He rammed the doors open, sending the two soldiers holding it closed flying back. Zachary ignored then, seeing Mott run around the side of the house. He was about to follow, when a guards pike stabbed into his chest. He was lucky it was armoured, or he would have seriously been injured. He shot the guards in the foreheads, before running after Mott.

He shot around the corner to see Mott running for his carriage. Zachary quickly shot at him, catching the man in the knee. Mott wailed in pain, collapsing to the floor. Zachary then started to hobble towards Mott, trying to make himself appear as vicious as possible. He stared at the man, readying his cleaver. He sheathed his pistol as he reached the man, before lifting him by the scruff of his neck and ramming him into the side of the carriage.

"Now. You die. Rapist scum."

Mott started to scream, but it was cut off as his throat was slit, allowing only a wet gargling sound to escape.

"That is a quicker death than you deserve." Zachary snarled.

He then looked to the front of the house to see all the servants gathered outside. He slowly walked to them, sheathing his knife.

"You are all free to go!" He yelled, pointing to the gate.

As the servants cleared out, he noticed Siesta, looking at him fearfully.

"Siesta-"

"Please don't hurt me, please don't. Please!" Siesta whimpered, tears starting to fall.

"Siesta!" He exclaimed, grabbing her shoulder. She looked up to him.

"I won't hurt you. It's time to go home."

"B-b-but he was a royal messenger!"

"Nobody will know what happened. Right?!" He yelled to the servants, each of them nodding in appreciation but also fear.

"Now go Siesta. Don't tell the others what happened here, stall them at the academy. I gotta clean up." Zachary said, limping inside to clean his armour and weapons.

Siesta nodded, starting the walk back to the academy.

I managed to go a chapter without Zachary getting knocked out! Yay!


	5. Moving Mountains and Exciting Exhibition

The Reformer

(A mention in the next chapter for the person who guesses who composed the song mentioned in the title. There are two answers.)

I do not own anything other than Zachary.

**Chapter 5: Moving Mountains and Exciting Exhibitions**

Zachary hobbled inside the mansion, looking around. Gore littered the area, and bodies were dealt around randomly. He quickly noticed a fountain, to which he smiled. He quickly stripped off his armour, being left in a tank top and some light grey jogging bottoms, and lightly soaked them in the fountain. He hobbled as quickly as he could around the house, looking for the kitchen. Once he did find it, he found a medical kit and a dishcloth.

He hurriedly opened the medical kit, and took out some bandages. He then wrapped it around his knee where he was stabbed, tightly winding it. He cut off the end of it when he thought he had put enough of it on, and put the bandage roll in one of his pockets for future reference. He then hobbled back to the fountain with the dishcloth and thoroughly scrubbed his suit, trying to get as much blood off as possible.

He was sat there for a long time, scrubbing his clothes until they were as clean as he could make them. He took them out of the water, and hung them on a nearby doorway to dry. He then looked to the fountain, seeing it had a murky red quality to it, from all the blood from his suit. He cringed, thinking that he may have gone overboard. However, his golden rule was for no witnesses. He had always tried to find a way for this to occur without necessary bloodshed, but today he had been thinking irrationally. He had wanted to help his friend, and hadn't stopped to think of the consequences.

He then started to walk to the floor full of dead guards, and knew he needed to dispose of the evidence, make it seem like an accident. If he was a royal messenger like Siesta had told him, then it was vital that he made it look like an accident. He speed-hobbled to his drying clothes and pulled on his boots before rushing outside, grabbing the bodies of Count Mott and the two dead guards. He dragged them to the gathering of bodies, much to his knees discomfort. He then looked for a flammable liquid he could use.

He clicked his fingers, remembering something from his science classes at his school he had once attended. He rushed to the kitchen, looking for anything resembling a wine cellar. He found a set of stairs going downwards to the back of the room, and hobbled over to it. He walked down them, trying to keep as much pressure off of his left leg as possible. He got a glass and walked over to a barrel, pouring a bit out and observing the liquid. It seemed to resemble alcohol, and that was something he needed right now.

He capped the lid of the barrel that was jutting out of the wall, and walked to the back of it. There he saw a couple of ropes keeping the thing on its shelf. He cut through them before pulling the barrel off of the shelf. He then laid it horizontally on the floor and rolled it across the floor to the stairs.

He looked up the stairs and grimaced, before lifting the barrel up one step. He then lifted it up another, before kneeling on the stairs and lifting it up, cleverly saving his left knee from further exertion. He repeated this until he got to the top of the stairs, where he just rolled it to the body pile. He then started uncapped the barrel and poured the liquid all over the bodies, lifting the barrel up, to his left knees chagrin. Once he thoroughly soaked the bodies, he then started spraying the liquid all across the room, he allowed himself to observe the gruesome sight, wondering if he had used enough alcohol. He assumed he had and quickly dressed into his slightly damp suit. It didn't really bother him though, unlike the time he had ran through a sewer. That's a story for another time however.

He walked over to the candles that were still alight in the kitchen, and brought back two. He then carefully set them down next to a trail of alcohol leading to the main burning area. He then knocked over the candles, and the way the beer instantly set alight, Zachary guessed that the alcohol was most likely ethanol. He rushed out of the building, seeing a stable nearby. No-one had let the horses out, and Zachary knew it was up to him. He hobbled over to the stable, before bashing open each individual door lock with the handle of his knife.

Once he opened the last door, he looked to the horse. It was matte black, with a midnight black mane. He observed it, seeing it to be a well fed and strong steed, and slowly moved towards it. The horse simply stared at him, making it seem like it was thanking him. Zachary slowly touched the front of the horse's face gently, stroking it softly. He then hobbled to its right side, and threw his arms over it. He then threw himself up from his right leg, letting his left leg reside on its left side. He then pulled out his roll of bandages and extended it.

He pulled it at both his arms' size and cut the end of it with his knife. He then knotted the centre of the bandage around his knifes handle, and held the ends of the bandage. He then placed the knife carefully into the horse's mouth, with the knife's head faced away from the horse itself.

Zachary then pulled back on the bandages, causing the horse to rear up, before shooting out of the stable. He carefully directed it through the front gates, and raced away from the mansion, leaving it to burn all evidence of the sin away.

Too bad it couldn't burn away Zachary's memories of what he had just done.

**At the town**

Zachary rode the horse into the town, riding it straight to the place he visited last time he was in town. He stopped in front of the blacksmiths, and tied his horse to a pole outside with the bandages. He took his knife and then walked inside.

"George! You in here?" Zachary bellowed, cupping his masked mouth with his hands.

"Is that you, friend?" A replying shout came.

"It is!" Zachary shouted.

"Come out back!" The voice shouted.

Zachary tenderly jumped over the front counter and walked around the back of the shop. The first thing he saw was George pounding an iron sword with his hammer atop an anvil. He then saw three pistol clips, with ammo inside, laid on a workbench.

"Wow George, I'm impressed! You've already made three?" Zachary said in awe, picking up the clips.

"Yep! I wanted to thank you so I worked into the early hours to make those for you, my friend!" George replied, lifting up the sword and smiling in satisfaction. He then laid it in a bucket of water to cool. George then wiped his sweaty brow with a beefy hand. Sweat patches were showing upon the white tank top he was wearing, so it was clear to Zachary that he was working hard.

"Thanks George, what should I pay you with?" Zachary asked as he picked up the clips, since he had no money on him.

"Nothing, it's for free! You did me a great favour friend, and I wish to repay you for that!" George enthusiastically replied, picking up a cooked loaf of bread and biting into it.

"Are you sure George?" Zachary asked, unsure of why this man was always so enthusiastic.

"Of course!" George bellowed, scratching his bald head which shone from sweat.

"Didn't you take a break at all today George?" Zachary questioned, hoping the man was properly taking care of himself.

"Just my regular five food breaks so far." George quietly muttered, patting his swelled stomach. "I…didn't do anything wrong did I? Was I not supposed to-"

"George, stop. I don't care how many food breaks you have, with the amazing work you do here!"

"Really?" George quietly asked, suddenly seeming self-conscious.

"Really." Zachary stonily replied.

"Thank you friend!" George laughed, instantly returning to his permanently happy attitude.

"It was no problem George. I gotta run, but I'll see you later!" Zachary regretfully left, waving cheerily to George, who returned the gesture.

Zachary then retied his knife into his bandage stirrup, and set it up once more. He rode to the academy of magic, his mind still tormented by the screams of dying men of memory.

**Half an hour later**

Zachary guided his horse through the front gate of the academy of magic, before climbing off of the horse. He then walked in front of it and removed his knife. He carefully untied his knife from the bandage stirrup, before guiding the horse to the back of the kitchen. He lightly tapped upon the door, seeing Marteau respond to it.

"Ah, it's our shield! I heard you brought Siesta back! Thank you very much!" Marteau enthusiastically thanked, rigorously shaking Zachary's hand.

"No problem Marteau, but do you have any spare carrots for this here horse?" Zachary asked, motioning to the horse.

"I may have some… keep the horse here, I'll go get some. After that I'll put it in the stable for you, oh shield of ours." Marteau distractedly said, going to find the carrots.

Zachary left the bandage around the horse's neck and hobbled off to the fountain at the front of the academy. He located the fountain, with nobody at it. He smiled with glee, before slowly dipping his knife's handle into it. He washed the handle with the same dishcloth he used at the mansion which he had forgotten to dispose of. He wished he had disposed of it, as it only brought more thoughts of grieving families and crying wives to mind. He furiously started to scrub his knife, keeping tears of frustration and anger at bay.

Once he felt he had finished, he lifted his knife and happily noticed no more horse mouth residue. He sheathed his knife, and then made his way to the library. He needed to get more knowledge; he most likely won't get the jump on a noble next time. If there was a next time. Zachary grunted, Mott's frightened face reoccurring within his mind. Zachary felt great rage build up inside of him, how royalty would just allow people like him to use women in such a disgusting manner, and how the man had most likely used man others before Siesta, whom he saved from such disgusting forced activities.

Zachary gave out a growl of rage, and punched the wall closest to him. He panted, his rage consuming him. He angrily made his way to the library, knowing that books would help him forget his rage, in due time.

**Hours later**

Zachary had finally read off his rage. He felt more depressed than earlier however, as the flashing faces of the guards and possible grieving families flashing in his mind would not abate. Zachary wept bitterly, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer if he kept this mentality. He would make mistakes, get sloppy. He had already been fighting for six months, and he had accepted that he may die in that time. He had not thought that he would succumb to a crushing amount of grief. He had always carried a cold confidence that his skills would not allow him to commit such terrible acts.

Zachary dried his tears, and put his book back. He checked his watch to see it was 9:30 at night. Zachary frowned, knowing he should get back to his tree. He went to stand up, but fell when his left leg made contact with the floor. Zachary grunted, having forgot about his leg in his rage. He undid his bandages to see his knee looking an unhealthy colour.

"Shit." Zachary whispered, knowing his leg was most likely infected. He stood up, hobbling slightly, as he walked out into the corridors. There, he saw Siesta.

"Hello Siesta." Zachary said.

Siesta quickly turned to look at him, fear, most likely of him, etched onto her features. "H-hello Purger."

"Do you know where the medical ward is?" Zachary asked, trying to ignore her fear of him.

"Yes, follow me." Siesta said, motioning him to follow her. He did, hobbling the entire way.

Once they made it to the medical ward, Siesta flagged down a nurse and got her to help Zachary.

Once the nurse had examined his leg, she looked Zachary straight in the eyes.

"What's the verdict?" Zachary asked, staring back.

"You'll be here for the night. It's slightly infected, but you're luckily it isn't heavily infected. It should be fine in the morning, though you won't be able to walk on it for two days."

"Do what you have to do." Zachary told her.

The nurse nodded, before handing him a sleep potion. Zachary drank it, before slowly falling into the abyss of sleep.

**Next morning**

Zachary slowly woke, blearily observing his surroundings. He was in the medical ward still, and no one was around. Zachary then looked to his left knee. It had a small layer of bandages around it. Zachary swung his legs carefully over the side of the bed, before standing up. He almost collapsed when putting weight on his left knee, not because of pain, but because it was numb. He steadied himself, before pulling his suits pant leg down. He then noticed a walking stick, which he grabbed. He then walked forward on his right leg, before swinging the stick forward and using it as a spare left leg.

Zachary used this method to get around, looking for Louise's room. He was bored, and needed to check on Saito's progress.

As he reached the door, he knocked on it, before leaning against the wall. The door opened to show Louise sitting on the bed, looking depressed while Saito was holding the door open.

"Nothing about you is any good." Louise moped.

"I hope that wasn't me you were talking about." Zachary said.

Louise looked up, seeing Zachary leaning on his walking stick.

"Hello familiar." Louise said, puzzled. "Why do you have that walking stick?"

"Sprained my ankle when climbing buildings." Zachary smoothly lied.

"Say Purger, didn't you get Siesta back from Count Mott yesterday?" Saito curiously asked.

"Yes, why?" Zachary asked.

"I was just about to head out to get her back from Count Mott when she walked into the academy!" Saito replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see." Zachary replied. "So, what is Louise moping about?"

"It's the exhibition today, a gathering every year where second year students exhibit the familiars they summoned to everyone at the institute!" Louise replied, crossing her arms.

"Sounds embarrassing." Zachary said, frowning.

"Why don't you just skip it?" Saito asked Louise.

"Second year students are required to attend!" Louise replied, her voice slightly raising. "I just want to avoid any more embarrassment…"

"You should be embarrassed, with the way you treat me." Zachary muttered, just out of Louise's earshot.

"Since you can speak, I thought maybe you can do some witty speech or dance or sing a song or something!" Louise griped.

"Whoa, hold the phone here! Singing?" Zachary asked, perking up.

"Well, yes. Do you think you can do this, just this once?" Louise pleaded, turning to face Zachary.

"Well, I did take guitar lessons back home; I just need a new guitar." Zachary said, rubbing his chin with his free hand.

"I'll go get you one!" Louise excitedly exclaimed, glad to finally get her familiar to do something.

"Take me with you. And, if I do this for you, will you ease up on the damn punishments?" Zachary growled, getting in Louise's face.

"Fine." Louise moaned.

"Right then, let's go to the town!" Zachary said, starting to go to the stables.

**After their visit**

Zachary was sat on a stool, tuning up his new guitar. Saito was sat on the grass opposite him, observing him.

"So you took guitar lessons?"

"Of course. It was a muse to let out my frustration." Zachary replied, strumming a string. "Aha! I'm done!" Zachary exclaimed, glad he had finished his task.

"Right then Saito, do you know 'Drive By' by Train?"

"I only know the choruses." Saito replied.

"That's fine, I can do the verses. Are you ready?" Zachary asked, preparing to play.

They trained for two hours, until Louise came and dragged them to the entrance of the school, where a large crowd had gathered. Zachary tied the guitar to his back, before walking to the front of the crowd with Louise, glad for the cane.

"The Princess of the kingdom Tristain, her royal highness, Lady Henrietta has arrived!" A man announced as two carriages came up the path, stopping in front of a line of people.

Zachary observed, seeing if the Princess could be as corrupt as the nobles. Two maids helped the Lady out of the carriage, and the crowd gasped in awe as they saw the Queen. Zachary couldn't help but gasp himself. She was good looking, with purple hair and bright blue eyes.

"Whoa, she's so cute!" He heard Saito whisper.

"I…cannot disagree." Zachary admitted, staring after the Princess.

"Both of you, shut up! You're only familiars, don't forget your places!" Louise harshly whispered.

"We are people, and we can feel what we want to feel, whether you allow it or not." Zachary growled back at her.

Louise simply huffed at this, but seemed to observe the Princess keenly. Zachary couldn't help but wonder why.

After the heavily escorted Princess had spoken with the teachers, she walked into the main building of the academy. The crowds dispersed at this, with Zachary and Saito going back to their stools.

As Zachary took a seat, Saito sat opposite him.

"Let's get some more practice in." Zachary said, with which Saito agreed to.

They practiced until nightfall. Zachary went with Saito to Louise's room, to place his guitar inside.

He walked into the room, and placed the guitar next to Derflinger so he wouldn't lose it.

"Why do you keep telling me to sing notes precisely Purger?." Saito complained.

"To make the song we're performing sound right." Zachary replied.

"You could be a little lenient though." Saito whinged.

"Build a bridge and get over it." Zachary said, shaking his head. At that moment, there was a knock at the door, to which Zachary drew his pistol and knife. He then walked to the side of the door and opened it. A hooded person immediately walked into the room and shut the door, which prompted Zachary to put the knife to the person's throat.

"Who are you?" He growled, noticing some familiar purple hair under the hood. "Oh shit." Zachary muttered, realising who it was. He immediately withdrew his knife, and walked to the side of the room.

The person then removed the hood, and nodded at Zachary, as if she understood why he did what he had, and hugged Louise, saying, "It's been a while Louise Francois!"

"Hard to imagine you made friends with the Princess." Zachary stated, sheathing his gun and knife.

Louise turned to him, drawing her wand, when the Princess stopped her.

"I missed you Louise." She said, smiling at her.

"But Princess, this is too humble an abode for you to grace-"Louise started as she got to her knees.

"Please, there is no need for formalities. After all, we've been friends since we were little girls!" The Princess replied.

"Princess, those words are much too kind than I deserve." Louise replied.

"I can attest to that." Zachary called out, causing Louise to shudder in anger before reigning herself in.

"How do you guys know each other?" Saito curiously asked.

"When her highness and I were little girls, I had the honour of being her playmate and close companion." Louise replied, looking to him.

"I'd rather think of us as childhood friends, oh I've wanted to see you for so long!" The Princess said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Princess, you're crying!" Louise stated as she stood.

"What? Oh, it's just because I've been so lonely… you were the only one I could open up to since father passed away." The Princess replied, wiping her tears away.

"Oh I see now! You wanted us to hurry up and learn a trick because the Princess was coming!" Saito exclaimed, leaving Zachary to shake his head.

Louise turned away from the Princess, and rammed Saito's face into the floor, telling him, "Be quiet! How dare you stand there like an idiot instead of bowing to the Princess!"

Louise was roughly pushed off of him by Zachary's walking stick, causing her to glare at Zachary.

"Please, I'd like you to be at ease, both of you!" The Princess said, looking to Zachary and the now standing Saito.

"Sure." Zachary replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Saito simply stared at the Princess, before Zachary clipped him around the head.

"I heard from an eyewitness that someone stood up to that pompous Count Mott! However, I didn't get to hear the details." The Princess said, shocking the group.

"The eyewitness described the person, however! A person covered in black, with an unusual amount of pockets!"

Louise and Saito's eyes turned to look to the Purger. "Hey, hey, hey! Just because I fit some of the description, it doesn't mean it was me!" He placated.

"And he apparently carried a big knife." The Princess finished.

"Oh for goodness' sake." Zachary sulked, looking to the floor.

"I tried to stand up for whoever did it, but the palace wants the persons head, and I don't know why!" The Princess said, before looking to Zachary.

"Mister…"

"Purger."

"Right, Mr Purger, why do they want your head?"

Zachary looked nervously around the room, before simply keeping quiet, hoping Saito wouldn't figure it out. The guy could never keep his mouth closed when he figured something out.

"Oh my God. You… did you Purger?" Saito asked, causing the Princess and Louise to become confused.

"Shut up." Zachary instantly replied, staring at him.

Louise then grabbed Zachary's helmet and rammed him into the wall.

"Tell us what you did, familiar! The Princess deserves to know!" She bellowed.

"Please, Louise Francois, if he doesn't want to tell me then that's alright." The Princess said, leaving Zachary a happy man.

"I promised that if you needed help, I'd always get you out of a bind. And as a Princess, I'm supposed to keep my word." The Princess told Louise.

A couple of hours had passed, before The Princess decided that she had to go.

Zachary, Saito and Louise stood outside the room, as Louise said her goodbyes to the Princess.

"Mr Familiars?" Princess Henrietta called out.

"Who-"Saito went to say, but Zachary covered his mouth.

"Yes?" Zachary asked, looking straight at her.

"Promise that you'll do your best tomorrow." She asked.

"Of course." Zachary replied, releasing Saito's mouth.

As the Princess left, Saito and Louise went into the room while Zachary walked out, going back to his tree. He knew the climb would be more difficult tonight, but it was his sleeping space.

**The Next day, during the exhibition**

Mister Colbert announced Tabitha's act and her name just as it finished. Zachary and Saito were stood next to Louise in a tent to the side, as they were next.

"Next up, Miss Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."

"Do not embarrass me." Louise threatened to the two, as they walked up to the stage.

As they got up, Louise addressed the crowd.

"These are my familiars, Saito Hiraga and The Purger. They will be performing a song." Louise said, before standing behind the two.

Zachary sat on a stool that was provided for him, resting his cane next to it.

He then took out his guitar and started to play the notes, before singing.

(**Saito singing**, _The Purger deeply singing, __**Both singing deeply**_)

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess that's déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_'Cause you moved to west LA_

_Or New York or Santa Fe_

_Or wherever to get away from me_

At this point, Saito started clapping every second beat.

_Oh but that one night_

_Was more than just right_

_I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through_

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you._

Then, Saito stopped clapping, and started to sing the chorus as Zachary stopped singing.

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

**Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my love**

**When you move me everything is groovy**

**They don't like it sue me**

**Either way you do me**

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

Zachary then started to sing the verse as Saito started to clap again.

_On the upside of a downward spiral_

_My love for you went viral_

_And I loved you every mile you drove away_

_But now here you are again_

_So let's skip the "how you been"_

_And get down to the "more than friends" at last_

_Oh but that one night_

_Is still the highlight_

_I didn't need you until I came to_

_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

**Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my love**

**When you move me everything is groovy**

**They don't like it sue me**

**Either way you do me**

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

The two then started to sing together, at a slower pace.

_**Please believe that when I leave**_

_**There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you**_

_**And a little time to get my head together too**_

Zachary then sang at a normal pace.

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess that's déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true 'cause_

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

**Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my love**

**When you move me everything is groovy**

**They don't like it sue me**

**Either way you do me**

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by!**

Zachary then played a little outro, letting it get slowly quieter before stopping altogether.

The crowd was staring at them, before clapping. Some stood up and clapped, having enjoyed the song.

Zachary then handed Saito his guitar, before grabbing his walking stick and standing up. He bowed to the crowd, before hobbling off of the stage after Saito and Louise.

"Very well, we will now begin the judging!" A man announced, as the three walked away.

"That went better than expected." Zachary stated to Saito, who nodded to him, smiling. The two then looked up to see a giant stone thing.

"A, a golem!" Louise exclaimed.

"Fuck." Zachary muttered, knowing he was pretty much useless with his bum leg.

"What is that? Some persons oversized familiar?"

"I really hope it is." Zachary growled, pulling out his pistol.

"Your luck has just run out!" A woman shouted.

The three looked up to see a giant hand going to flatten them. Saito pushed Louise out of the way, but he and Zachary couldn't escape its reach quick enough.

The golem picked up Saito and Zachary, who were powerless to do anything. Zachary turned around, and shot at the golem randomly.

"Saito! Purger!" Louise screamed.

"Louise! Run!" Saito shouted back, trying to escape the golems grip.

"What are you doing? I told you to run!" Saito exclaimed. Zachary looked to see Louise start to cast a spell.

"You're wasting your time!" A lady yelled, who was on top of the golem. Zachary noticed her and immediately shot at her, missing by mere inches. The woman ducked behind the golems head, avoiding Zachary's bullets.

"Fireball!" Zachary heard Louise shout, which made him try to duck. Fortunately for him, the explosion she had cast ended up hitting the tower and barely missing him and Saito.

"Are you insane!?" Zachary yelled at the same time as Saito who yelled "Are you crazy?", glaring down at Louise.

"Hey, you just shut up! It was only a little mistake, that's all!"

"Fuck! This golem's crushing my leg! Damn it!" Zachary yelled, trying to slip out of its grasp.

"I'm wondering what part of that was a fireball." The mysterious woman said. She immediately ducked back behind the golems head to avoid Zachary's bullets.

Zachary, while the woman was distracted, finally managed to heave his injured leg out of the golems hold. He then lifted his other leg out, and started to crawl up to the lady.

At that moment, the tower started to crack, and the woman observed it crack from behind the golems head, not seeing Zachary.

She then got her golem to punch the tower, nearly throwing Zachary off its arm, but punching a hole into the tower wall.

The woman went to go for something inside, when she narrowly avoided a knife that whistled past her ear. She ducked as the knife came around for another chop. She looked to see Zachary holding onto the golems arm while chopping at her.

She ducked under another chop before punching him in the face and running past him. Zachary then opened fire at her with his pistol, trying to stop her. She narrowly avoided many bullets, but got her prize. She rushed out of the tower carrying a case and shouted "Golem!"

The Golem then tipped Saito out of its hand and proceeded to start to walk away. Saito was caught by a dragon that flew on by, saving him.

Zachary slowly crawled up the golem, its sheer size becoming a nuisance. He eventually reached the head, and noticed the woman standing there. He snuck up behind her and chopped at her with his knife, which she narrowly dodged.

"Still fighting? I'm shocked." She taunted, kicking him in the stomach. Zachary stumbled, shot at her right leg, causing her to trip over but narrowly miss being shot. Zachary clambered upon her, holding her arms above her head with one head. Zachary then raised his cleaver to finish the job when she kneed him in the groin, and kicked him off of the Golem.

"Until next time!" The woman taunted, laughing as he fell off the Golem.

Zachary fell, firing every shot his pistol held at the woman, missing every shot. When his clip ran out, Zachary cursed, before sheathing his pistol while in mid-air. A familiar dragon then flew beneath him, causing him to drop onto it.

"Cheers Tabitha." Zachary groaned, looking up to the sky.

Tabitha gave no reply, but Saito seemed to be on the dragon too.

"I see she saved you too Saito." Zachary said, thinking about his newfound hatred of heights.

"Yeah, we're lucky Tabitha came along." Saito said.

"That we are. That we are." Zachary mumbled.


	6. Discoveries and Arguments

The Reformer

No one guessed the composer-singers names in the last chapter so I'll just provide the answers here: Two Steps from Hell and Usher.

I do not own anything other than Zachary.

Chapter 6: Discoveries and arguments

I went through a lot of research for this chapter, so sorry it was late!

* * *

When the dragon landed, Zachary and Saito clambered off, relieved to be on the ground.

"Thanks Tabitha!" Saito exuberantly thanked, before walking off to Louise.

"My thanks." Zachary thanked her, offering his hand for a shake. When she just stood there reading her book, Zachary awkwardly dropped his hand, before noticing the small crown on her head.

"Nice crown. I take it you won the competition?"

Tabitha nodded, not taking her eyes off of her book.

At that moment, he heard a large rustling and saw the princess and a number of guards rushing over. He even saw the guard he had knocked out but not killed at Mott's palace. He must have been the one who gave a description. Zachary quickly blended into the crowd, standing behind Guiche.

"W-wha-?" Guiche fearfully stuttered, holding his now healed hand in fear.

"Whoa, they can reattach body parts? Anyway, I won't hurt you, just hide me." Zachary muttered.

Guiche nodded profusely before watching the Princess talk to Louise.

"What are they talking about?" Zachary quietly asked Guiche.

"About the stolen palace treasure." Guiche replied, remarkably not stuttering.

"Hey!" A man shouted. Guiche and Zachary looked to see the guard from Mott's pointing at Zachary.

"There he is! The one who killed Count Mott!"

All attention was now fixated upon Zachary, who was practically sweating bullets.

"You lie. I wasn't there." Zachary calmly replied.

"I recognize your voice!" The man shouted, charging at him.

"Shit!" Zachary shouted, pushing Guiche into the man while running in the opposite direction.

At this moment, 2 of the 5 royal guards split off from the group to assist the man in catching Zachary.

Zachary ran to the gate of the academy, trying to outrun the guards. He was cut off when two guards posted at the gate moved to block him, causing Zachary to stop in his tracks. He looked to his right to see the wall to Louise's room. He immediately ran to the wall as the guards chased him, pulling out his scaling knife and butchers knife as he did so.

He then leaped at the wall, digging the knives between cracks in the wall and lodging his feet between cracks. Without hesitation, Zachary expertly scaled the wall, putting practice to good use.

Zachary heard multiple shouts and before he could figure out what for, a loud object smashed into the brick beside his left hand, almost hitting the back of his palm. Zachary flinched, before climbing even further. It seemed the guards had decided to use their muskets.

As Zachary made it up, he could not help but notice he had climbed into Tabitha's room once again. He quickly shut the window before walking up to the door, listening keenly.

After a few minutes, the sound of marching footsteps was heard, and Zachary grimaced. He ran to a second window and opened it before climbing to the bricks atop it. He then closed the window carefully with one of his feet, before clambering to the ground. He then ran to his tree, glad to see no one near it. He quickly looked at his carving before scraping over it with his butchers knife, removing the sign.

The sound grated on his ears. It was a sound akin to chalk upon a blackboard, and frankly, Zachary hated the sound the action generated. However, if he didn't do what was necessary, he would be caught and most likely executed.

Once he had finished scraping away the words, he climbed up into the tree, further than he had climbed before. After he reached the height of his sleeping branch, he simply continued climbing, noting how thin and how much weaker the branches were getting. He found a suitable branch that barely supported his weight, and held on to it.

He sat there for who knows how long. Hours? Minutes? Needless to say, the Princess and her guards had left, that much Zachary could tell. He slowly clambered down the tree, taking care not to fall. When he reached his sleeping branch, Zachary stopped climbing down and looked to the stars. There was little light in the sky, which was a clear sign of night. Zachary looked at his watch. 9:30.

Zachary shrugged his shoulders, believing that he had some time to kill. He decided to go apologise to Tabitha for using her room to escape the guards.

After his ascent, he noticed the window was locked. Zachary rapped lightly on the window with his left hands knuckles, before grabbing onto the wall again. The window opened, and Zachary gratefully clambered inside. He looked to his left to see Tabitha reading on the bed, in a long green shirt and cap.

"Hello Tabitha." Zachary said, looking out of the window he climbed in.

He didn't hear a response, but he was sure she had nodded her acknowledgement.

"I wanted to apologise for using your room to escape the guards."

"It's fine." Tabitha replied.

"Are you sure?" Zachary carefully asked.

He looked to Tabitha and she nodded, eyes not leaving the books pages.

"What're you reading?" Zachary asked.

Tabitha didn't respond and Zachary shrugged, before starting to climb out of the window.

"Purger." Tabitha called out.

"Yes?" Zachary replied, coming back inside.

"You killed Mott."

"Yes… yes I did." Zachary tiredly replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just like the killers your police let away." Tabitha stated, not looking up at Zachary.

"It had to be done." Zachary stonily replied.

"And you're the one who has to do it?" Tabitha's monotone question came.

"I just have to fan the flames Tabitha. The common people are tired. They need a revolution."

"To kill all nobles." Tabitha stated.

"Yes." Zachary confidently replied.

"So that includes us at the academy."

"What?" Zachary replied, shocked.

"We at the academy are nobles. You would kill us?"

"No. You are all just kids. You can still change your ways. You, Tabitha, are really the only one who doesn't have to change." Zachary passionately stated.

"Would your opinion stop a revolution?"

"If I was the one who started it, I will be the one who ends it."

Tabitha didn't reply, head stuck in the book she was reading.

"Well, it was good seeing you again Tabitha." He said, before closing the window and climbing down the walls.

"Good seeing you too." Tabitha whispered, knowing he was out of earshot.

**Next day**

Zachary yawned and stretched his arms, having had a good night's sleep. He grabbed his balaclava and roughly pulled it on before doing the same with his helmet. He then made sure the visor, with the hole in it, was kept away from his eyes to avoid vision distortion.

He then rolled off of the branch, landing on the grass on his back. Zachary grunted, before pulling himself up from the floor. He then sneaked into the school, knowing he wouldn't be welcome after people hearing what he did to Mott. He stuck to the shadows, seeing that no one was in the hallways. Zachary rushed down the hallways to Louise's usual class, before seeing Colbert.

"Shit." Zachary mumbled.

Colbert was staring at him, staff at the ready. His stance showed that he was most likely ready to kill.

"You killed Count Mott."

"Yes." Zachary replied.

"And set fire to his home."

"Yes."

"Why should I let you live?"

Zachary furrowed his brows, staring at Colbert.

"I am Louise's familiar. I do not believe it'd be right if you killed a student's familiar."

Colbert kept the staff up for a few seconds before lowering it, shaking his head.

"Let's hope Osmond would be as understanding." He muttered, before opening the door to the classroom. Zachary wisely chose to stick to the shadows.

"Miss Vallière and Miss Tabitha! Come to the Principals office immediately!" He called out.

The sound of shuffling chairs reached Zachary's ears, and he concealed himself further into the shadows, but not before whispering to Colbert,

"Don't tell them I'm here."

Colbert nearly imperceptibly nodded, before looking to the students. First Louise and Saito came out of the class, followed by Kirche and then Tabitha.

Colbert then turned around and started to make his way to the principal's office, with the others following him. Zachary was following the group silently; however he was closest to Tabitha.

"Hello." She whispered, out of earshot of the others.

"Hi." Zachary whispered back, surprised that she knew he was there. "I'll be coming with you guys."

Tabitha simply nodded, before the group made it to the principal's office.

Colbert knocked on the door, before entering. All of the others then followed, beside Zachary. He quietly managed to sneak into a shadow of the room and observed. The room was filled with a great number of people he didn't recognize, and this worried him. He stayed in his vantage point, watching the proceedings.

"Hey, why are you here?" Louise angrily whispered to Kirche.

"I don't know, sounded like fun!" Kirche replied, annoying Louise to no end. This caused Zachary to smirk.

"After questioning several witnesses around town, we have gathered credible information about a suspicious shadow that was seen entering and leaving a deserted shack deep in the woods this morning." A green haired woman said. She was dressed in a blue dress that was quite short, with long green hair that was tied back in certain places. Zachary couldn't help but notice how her hair was just as green as the figures hair was. He decided to keep an eye on the suspicious woman.

"Very speedy work Miss Longueville. You are to be commended" An old man said. He had a typical long white wizard beard, and was carrying a large staff while dressed in blue robes. He was the principal of the school, so he must be the Osmond person that Colbert had spoken about.

"From those testimonies, I attempted to sketch out a picture of the shadow." Longueville said, before passing Osmond a rolled up piece of yellow paper.

Zachary quietly snuck behind Osmond successfully, and looked over his shoulder to look at the paper.

"Yes, that's her alright." He loudly stated, causing Osmond and Longueville to jump in surprise.

"The-" Longueville was about to state, before Zachary covered her mouth.

"Familiar of Louise? Yes! You don't have to state that in front of such a large crowd." Zachary said, filling in for her.

Osmond then flipped the paper he had been holding over to show Louise, Tabitha, Kirche and Saito.

"Yes! That is Fouquet! There's no doubt about it!" Louise shouted.

"Ow! So loud! I had already said that anyway!" Zachary mumbled, holding his ear, once again not used to the decibel of her voice.

Tabitha simply nodded at the picture.

"We must report this incident to the palace at once! I'll send a request along with it; we'll ask the royal guards to go after her." Colbert stated to Osmond.

"They'll be of no use. They're too far away and Fouquet will just get away by the time they arrive." Zachary argued with him, hoping to not encounter the royal guards again.

"Yes, this young man makes a good point. Wasting time with those bureaucrats will just allow Fouquet to slip away!" Osmond stated, to Zachary's gratitude.

"We must retrieve the staff of destruction and capture Fouquet ourselves if we're to regain the honour that was tarnished by that thief." Osmond continued, his wise words ringing out.

"Now raise your staff if you're up to the challenge!"

Zachary had by now moved beside Tabitha. He looked around to see nobody raise their staffs, so he took out his knife and raised it up.

"I know it doesn't count as a staff, but I've done this sort of thing before. I'm ideal for the job." His reason for doing so was. All of the people around had not raised their staffs, to Zachary's chagrin.

"Very well." Osmond replied, nodding to Zachary.

"I'll do it also!" Louise stated, raising her wand.

"Wait,what!?" Saito cried out.

"I need to protect my familiar who has volunteered." She said as her reason.

"I'll go too." Kirche calmly stated, raising her wand.

"Zerbst?" Louise questioningly called out.

"Oh, I can't afford to lose to a Vallière."

"Oh why don't you just…" Louise was about to threaten, until Tabitha raised her own staff.

"Tabitha? You don't have to come; this is a problem between the two of us." Kirche asked.

"I'm worried about the three of you." Tabitha stated.

"Tabitha!" Kirche said, appreciatingly smiling at her. Louise did also. "Thank you Tabitha."

"Thanks Tabitha." Zachary said, looking down at Tabitha who was much shorter than him. The only indication of him smiling was his crinkled eyes.

"Well, I will leave it to the four of you then." Osmond said after a light chuckle.

"These three have seen what Fouquet can do, with one of them fighting her one on one with a numb leg!" Most of the eyes in the room averted to Zachary who was not appreciating the attention.

"And Miss Tabitha here is a chevalier knight! So talented at so young an age!"

Attention was then directed to Tabitha.

"A knight?" Louise squeaked.

"Is that true Tabitha?" Kirche asked, shocked that she didn't know.

"Wow." Was Zachary's only response.

Tabitha turned to the other two and simply nodded.

"Miss Zerbst comes from an established military family from Germania! I'm told from someone reliable that her flame magic is of the very best quality." Osmond said.

This caused Kirche to boastfully pose.

"This young man is from somewhere unknown, but has clearly had fighting experience with the bladed and range variety of weaponry. While he may be a familiar, he has shown clear ideals and values independence highly! I've been told that he is very determined to get the job done, even ruthlessly so."

Zachary smiled at the praise but simply crossed his arms.

"And… er, Miss Vallière over here is the daughter of the well regarded Vallière family, which has had several excellent mages in the past and… well, em… she has a very bright future and…" Osmond was clearly struggling to say something nice and praising about Louise, which Zachary barely suppressed himself from laughing about.

"And… AH! THAT'S IT!" Osmond yelled, slamming his fist into his hand.

"I heard that her other familiar is an excellent swordsman, one who overwhelmed Guiche de Gramont, the son of the famous swordsman, General Gramont and… saved him from the wrath of her other familiar!"

"Oh…er" Saito stuttered, while looking at Zachary who was still crossing his arms, showing no regret for his actions.

"That's right! He uses the legendary Ga-"Colbert then started coughing on purpose to cover up what he was going to say.

The institute will be looking forward to your hard work, as well as your duties as nobles!" Osmond said, as the three girls lifted their wands and staff. Zachary simply took a step back, dropping his knife back down to his hip.

"Lord Osmond, I will serve as their guide if you so wish." Longueville formally requested.

"An excellent idea. Are you sure, Miss Longueville?" Osmond asked, looking to her.

"I've planned it from the start." Miss Longueville said, before chuckling.

Everybody then went to leave the room, except for Colbert, Longueville and Osmond.

"Mr Purger!" Colbert called out.

Zachary looked to him from his place beside the doorway.

"We wish to speak to you!"

Zachary simply shrugged before walking to them.

"May you please leave the office for now, Miss Longueville?" Osmond kindly asked.

"Of course." Longueville stated, before bowing slightly. She then left the room.

Once everyone else was gone, Zachary was left looking at Osmond and Colbert.

"Purger, as of the accusations from yesterday, we must speak with you." Osmond stated, before sitting down.

"I heard that you slaughtered an entire mansion of guards, as well as Count Mott himself. Is this true?"

Zachary couldn't deny it any longer and simply sighed. He slumped in his chair slightly before straightening himself.

"I did indeed slaughter twenty guards within the mansion and Count Mott."

"Did you set the fire afterwards? Even with no magic?"

"I did. I got some alcohol which I recognized as ethanol and spread it around the area before setting it alight with candles."

"Well, be glad no one who wants to arrest you knows you're the Vallière girls familiar. We won't arrest you, but we'll be keeping a close eye on you."

"T-thank you." Zachary simply stated, shocked at their utter kindness.

"Also, please remove your left glove and place your hand palm down on the table." Colbert asked.

Zachary did as he asked and placed his hand upon the table. His familiar runes were as clear as day. Colbert immediately set his book upon the table and observed the runes before looking through his book.

"What are you reading?" Zachary curiously asked, observing Colbert.

"This is the page that showed me Saito's runes. Since he is Gandalfr, you should be something similar…"

"Oh I see. So? What am I?"

Colbert looked quickly between Zachary's runes and the page before looking up at him.

"I believe these are the runes of Mímir."

"Mímir?"

"Yes, I can loosely translate it as 'The Voice of God'."

"Does it say what I can do with it?" Zachary asked keenly.

"No, sadly." Zachary slumped slightly, but he now knew what his runes meant, and it was a step in the right direction.

"You must not tell anyone apart from Louise and Saito though. Understand?" Colbert warned.

Zachary nodded and then got up out of his seat. Zachary looked at Colbert and Osmond, before nodding his head slightly. He then left the room, running outside of the academy. Once he got outside, he noticed the cart Saito and the others were in. He quickly jumped inside to join them.

"Familiar." Louise called out.

Zachary gave no reply, and looked to see the only available seat next to Tabitha. Zachary quickly took his seat.

"Why did they keep you behind Purger?" Saito curiously asked.

"They wanted to translate my runes." Zachary replied.

"Oh? So what do they mean?" Saito questioned, leaning towards Zachary.

"Later kid." Zachary replied, disappointing Saito.

As the cart drove along, Zachary looked at all the greenery the six were passing by and frowned.

"Hey." Saito said.

Zachary turned around to see him looking to Louise.

"Huh?" Louise mumbled.

"The fact that she can use magic means Fouquet is a noblewoman, right? Why is a noblewoman stealing things as a thief?"

"The fact of the matter is, not all mages are nobles." Miss Longueville said from her driving position. "There are many mages that have been demoted from nobles to peasants for various reasons. And among that group, many disguise themselves as guards or common labourers or turn to lives of mischief or, occasionally, crime. Even I am one who has been demoted from my status as a noblewoman."

"Really?" Louise asked.

"She wouldn't lie about that sort of thing would she?" Zachary told her, frowning at her.

Louise angrily stared at him and huffed.

"Miss Longueville, how can that be? You're Lord Osmond's secretary aren't you?" Kirche asked.

"Thankfully, Lord Osmond is not too picky about whether someone working for him is a noble or a peasant."

"So how did you become a lowly peasant like me and Saito?" Zachary asked, curious about Longueville.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'd love to hear it." Kirche asked, standing so she was talking from right behind Longueville's neck.

"Zerbst! Familiar! I can't believe how rude you are!" Louise exclaimed.

"Ah shut up spoilt girl." Zachary replied, riling Louise up.

Kirche just giggled at Louise's anger as she sat down.

"I'm just making idle chit-chat because I'm bored. Jeez, what reasons do I have to catch a thief?"

"You didn't need to come out here at all." Louise angrily replied.

Kirche then stood up and squeezed next to Saito, making less space for Louise and Saito and more space for Tabitha and Zachary. When the space was freed up, Tabitha moved along the bench.

"I'm just here to protect my darling! Isn't that right, darling?" Kirche seductively asked, pressing as much of herself against Saito.

"Uh…sure…"

"Jesus boy, you're like a dog in heat!" Zachary remarked, before laughing loudly at the comparison. Saito simply blushed while Zachary continued to make comparisons.

"And Louise acts like it's always her time of the month!" Zachary mirthfully commented, proceeding to rock backwards with laughter.

Louise rounded on him, growling furiously, before kicking him in the chest.

"Shit!" Zachary yelped, falling off of the cart, but being caught by Tabitha's wind magic. She then levitated him back onto the cart.

"Thanks Tabitha." Zachary said, seeing her nod, before looking to Louise. He quickly drew his scaling knife and threw it with pinpoint accuracy to the side of Louise's head, pinning her hair to the side of the cart.

The cart went completely silent before Zachary started laughing hysterically. He gripped onto his stomach, unable to stop himself from laughing.

"Get this off of me!" Louise screeched, trying to get it off until Saito pulled the knife out and tossed it to Zachary, who barely caught it.

Louise then fired off an explosion at Zachary, which he dodged.

"We're in a cart here! Restrain yourself!" Zachary yelled.

"You need to learn to reign yourself in familiar!" Louise shouted, raising her wand again.

This time, her wand was taken by Tabitha, who now held it.

"Wha- Tabitha give me my wand back!" Louise screeched.

"Cart is fragile." Tabitha merely responded with.

The rest of the trip was spent with Louise in a huff, Tabitha reading while holding onto Louise's wand, Kirche flirting with Saito and Zachary poking fun at Louise.

When the trip ended, Tabitha gave Louise her wand back, and Louise didn't go trying to kill Zachary.

Everyone moved up through the bushes, until they were in the shrubbery a little stretch away from the house. Zachary and Saito rushed forward, pressing themselves against the wall.

Zachary slowly looked in through a window, to see what looked like an ordinary house with years of dust settled inside it.

"Clear." He stated, loud enough for the girls to hear.

The girls breathed a sigh of relief, and they all gathered in a group a fair distance away from the door. Tabitha moved up to the door, and waved her staff in an arc above it.

"There aren't any traps." Tabitha said, turning away from the house.

Zachary then ran up to her and pressed himself to the side of the door.

"Excuse me." He kindly asked of Tabitha, who moved out the way of the door.

Zachary then moved in front of the door, and gave it a strong kick, sending the door off its hinges. He then moved to the side of the door and bowed, gesturing to the door.

"Ladies first."

Tabitha very lightly blushed and nodded to him, before walking inside. Zachary then followed, leaving the others to follow.

He looked around the place, looking under the bed, opening the drawers but he couldn't find anything.

"Awww, I'm getting totally covered in dust!" Kirche whined, as Saito sneezed and coughed.

"Tabitha, Saito, Purger, let's get out of here!" Kirche stated, leaving alongside Saito.

"Is that an instrument case Tabitha?" Zachary asked, looking at the case she was holding. Kirche and Saito looked to Tabitha to see her holding a case.

"Staff of destruction." She stated.

"Damn." Zachary whispered, whistling slightly.

Kirche and Saito simply gaped, loudly 'huh'ing.

"The box does match but-"Saito said, as Kirche went to open it.

Louise then let out a loud scream.

"Louise!" Saito screamed.

"Oh for fucks sake, what's she done now?" Zachary loudly complained. He went to go to the door of the shack when the roof was ripped off of the shack.

"Shit!" Zachary yelled, covering his eyes. He then looked up to see the golem Fouquet had used.

"Golem!" Kirche shouted.

Zachary pulled out his butchers knife and pistol.

Tabitha raised her staff to the golem and said a few magic words, before wind surrounded the staff and shot at the golem in a small tornado. The blast had no effect, however.

Kirche then raised her wand at the golem and said a few magic words, before shouting "Fire!"

A large burst of flame then impacted the Earth golem, but it did not affect the creature, as it put itself out.

"Not even a mark! Impossible!" Kirche squeaked.

Tabitha then whistled and raised her staff.

"Wait, where's Louise?" Saito shouted.

The four then saw Louise rush into sight, and raise her wand.

"Oh shit, not again!" Zachary shouted.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Saito shouted at her, running to her.

Louise then cast a small explosion upon the golem, chipping it slightly but not doing anything.

"Stop Louise, you can't even cast a spell!" Saito yelled.

Louise seemed to simply become more determined. She continued trying to cast spells, despite Saito's protests.

"I think she's trying to prove herself! Saito, go stop her! I'll keep the golem distracted!" Zachary yelled, pushing Saito towards Louise and shooting at the Golem, trying to grab its attention. It wasn't working, and the golem raised its fist before going to smash Louise with it. A split second before the golem could crush Louise, Zachary saw Saito tackle her out of the way.

Zachary grinned, knowing Saito saved the girl. He didn't necessarily like her, but he needed a valid way home if she could provide it in the future.

Zachary saw Sylphid arrive, and Kirche and Tabitha climbed atop it.

"Purger, get on!" Kirche shouted.

"I gotta help the damn kid!" Zachary yelled, running towards where he had last seen Saito and Louise.

All he saw was Saito picking up a crying Louise.

"What happened?" Zachary asked.

"I taught her some sense." Saito stonily replied.

"Good! It's about time!" Zachary replied. "Sylphid has arrived; we need to get her on it."

"Right. Where at?" Saito asked.

"Follow me!" Zachary replied, rushing towards an open field of grass. He then waved to the sky with both hands at Sylphid. He watched the dragon descend towards him, and he gestured Saito to the dragon. Saito gave Louise to Kirche before standing beside Zachary.

"Ready to take this pile of shit down?" Zachary asked, looking to Saito.

"Definitely." Saito growled, preparing Derflinger. His runes then started to light up, glowing a bright white.

Saito then rushed forward, slashing through one of the golem's legs, and then cuttting off its hand.

Zachary grinned and rushed forward himself, climbing to the golems head. He then placed his gun directly to the golems head and shot, causing the golem to lurch slightly.

The golem then regrew its right arm and leg, and stood back up to full height. Zachary continued to shoot the golems head, hoping that it would keep up the disorienting effect. It didn't work, and just seemed to slightly distract the humongous creature.

Louise then looked to Tabitha.

"Tabitha, get us next to the Purger!"

Tabitha did as she asked, flying Sylphid next to Zachary.

"What are you doing?" Zachary bellowed.

Louise then jumped off of the dragon, floating to him in a sort of white bubble while holding the staff of destruction.

She was then next to Zachary, and she opened the case.

"Wait, what is this?" Louise asked, looking at it.

"Holy shit, I've used one of these before!" Zachary shouted, realising what it was.

"What?" Louise screeched.

"Get back on the dragon!" Zachary yelled, pushing her and the case back on and keeping the cases components for himself.

Zachary then slid down the golems back, using his scaling knife. He jumped off when he reached the legs and ran a fair distance away.

He then grabbed the ammo and placed it on the front of the tube, before twisting it, successfully priming it.

"SAITO GET DOWN! BOOYAH BITCH!" Zachary bellowed, before pulling the trigger.

The golem turned around upon hearing the sound only to receive a large explosion to the face. Zachary and Saito then ran backwards, avoiding the large pieces of rock flying at them. Zachary threw the weapon off of his shoulder, knowing he couldn't use it again.

The golem disintegrated as the two ran. Once they reached a safe distance, they looked back at the golem, watching it crumble into pieces.

"Hahahah! Fucking awesome!" Zachary yelled, happy to use such a beast of a weapon again.

"How could that be here though?" Saito questioned.

"Same way as us? I don't know." Zachary replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Where the hell's your sword Saito?"

"Derflinger? Damn, I must have dropped him!" Saito exclaimed, looking for Derflinger.

As Saito searched for Derflinger, Zachary heard a dragon land. He looked behind him to see Kirche tackle him in such a way that a rugby player would have been proud.

"Fuck!" Zachary wheezed, trying to get his breath back.

"Oh bad boy, you know how to use a magic staff when you're just a peasant? That is so adorable!" Kirche squealed, hugging him tighter and tighter.

"Please! Please, stop!" Zachary mumbled, trying to gain breath.

"Where do you think Fouquet is?" Tabitha asked.

Kirche let go of Zachary at this. "Thank my lucky stars." He mumbled.

"Hey you're right! The mere fact that the golem was here means that she's close!" Kirche exclaimed, surveying the area.

Zachary then looked to see Longueville pick up the RPG launcher.

"You did a good job." Longueville stated.

"Miss Longueville. Where have you been?" Louise asked.

"Staff of destruction describes it well enough." Longueville said as she untied her hair. "It blew my golem up into a whirling cloud of dust." Longueville finished, taking off her glasses.

Zachary immediately drew his pistol and aimed it at her, and she aimed the RPG launcher at him.

"Fouquet. You fight dirty." Zachary called out.

"Is that all you really have to say to her?" Saito incredulously asked.

"I'm just saying, I admire her style. Do what you can to win."

"Anyway, even though I stole it I was in a bind because I didn't know how it worked. I was sure that if I lured someone from the institute of magic out here, it would yield some very good results. My plan was slightly off, because some students came instead of instructors but I thought one of the familiars could pull it off. I expected Gandalfr to be the one to use it, instead of Mímir."

As Zachary aimed his pistol at her, he had the strange urge to point his marked hands palm at her.

"_**Put the weapon down.**_" By the way he said it, it sounded like several voices of several pitches were speaking, both male and female.

Longueville seemed to visibly shake, before dropping the weapon.

"What is this?" She screeched.

"_**Go down to your knees.**_"

Longueville once more shuddered, as if she was resisting something internal, before falling to her knees.

"What are you doing to me?" Longueville screamed.

"It's time for death." Zachary stated, his normal voice back and his gloved hand down. He walked to her, and raised his knife, about to kill her when Derflinger intercepted the chop.

"Kid, I do not want to have this conversation again." Zachary growled, looking to Saito. Longueville was underneath the two blades, unable to move.

"We're supposed to take her back alive, and we shouldn't kill people Purger!" Saito shouted back at him.

"It's in my nature kid! This woman was willing to sell an RPG launcher! Let alone the fact that it's from our world, it's stolen! She will continue stealing for her own personal gain!" Zachary shouted back.

"I won't let you kill her!" Saito shouted.

Zachary then lifted his runed hand to Saito.

"_**Get out of the way.**_"

Saito tried to resist, but he eventually moved, and released his sword.

Zachary then made a chop towards Longueville, but she wasn't there. She was besides Tabitha, tied up and ready for transport.

"I see all of you are against me." Zachary growled.

"You can't just kill her!" Louise screamed.

"That may be part of your attitude but it's wrong!" Kirche added.

"It's for your own good." Tabitha stated, shocking the other two.

"But what about Longueville?" Kirche asked.

"Purger needs the help." Tabitha replied.

Zachary made to move towards Longueville but Kirche and Louise got in his way. He simply pushed them aside and Tabitha got in his way.

"Tabitha."

Tabitha stared up at him.

"Let me pass."

No reply.

"Please."

Still no reply. Kirche and Louise then moved to Longueville and put her on Sylphid. Kirche and Louise then got on themselves, followed by Saito.

"Weapons." Tabitha said, holding her hand out.

"Why?"

"Your way home."

Zachary blanched, before sighing and giving Tabitha his two knives and his gun. Tabitha then gave them to Louise and got on the dragon. Longueville was put on the back of the dragon, while Zachary was right behind Tabitha.

"You should let me kill her." He growled to them all.

"No." The unanimous reply was.

Zachary was left to grumble for the rest of the ride.


End file.
